Tout ou rien, tout en un
by Kariboo
Summary: Saison 5 - Dean, Sam et une énigme: "Mais ils sont combien dans sa tête?" "ça dépend des jours. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont que trois. Mais elle dit que d'habitude, ils sont beaucoup plus" "ça doit donner des soirées d'enfer" "et une sacrée gueule de bois".
1. Chapter 1

_Hop hop hop. Première histoire! Je me suis mise tardivement à Supernatural... Que la saison 4, je l'avoue... Mai sje compte bien ma rattraper maintenant que je suis accro ^^ Et voila, une idée d'histoire m'est venue. Bon, je préviens, ça respectera pas superbement bien la série, et j'ai prévu de me taper un dlire bien rpécis de personnallité multiple dans ce récit, alors... Je sais pas trop dans quoi je pars XD_

_mais qu'à cela ne tienne! Y aura du comique de situation normalement, du suspens si je me foire pas trop, et même des grands sentiments (je suis dans une période généreuse XD). Pis avec un peu de chance, le perso que j'introduis et autour duquel tournera l'histoire ne devrait pas être trop abusé... Enfin, j'espère ^^ C'est que ça m'amuserait pas des masses si c'était le cas... Même si ça peut partir très loin étant donné l'hypothèse de départ sur laquelle je base le récit...  
_

_Bref, bonne lecture. Ou pas._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : l'arbre au milieu de la route

Un arbre pleure, quelque part, je peux le sentir. La main sur le ventre, lentement, je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il est loin, je suis donc debout et mes pieds sont ancrés dans le sol. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être tombée ? De reposer sur le flanc et d'être entrain de mourir ? Je ne sais pas… Je me sens tellement perdue.

L'horizon s'illumine et, sans savoir qui a commandé ce geste, mon bras s'élève, et mes doigts viennent jouer avec cette lueur, la divisant pour mieux projeter des flaques de lumière sur mon visage.

Un arbre pleure. Cette pensée m'obsède. Pourtant, je ne sais pas d'où elle me vient. Je le sais, voila tout. Parce que je pourrais pleurer sa mort, pleurer pour toujours.

Sauf si… Sauf si cette lumière me réchauffe et me fait oublier cette obscurité. Ce puit sans fond de désespoir et de mort.

Dans la lumière et la terre, je pourrais revivre.

****

**_Well, I__'ve been haunted in my sleep  
You've been starring in my dreams  
Lord I miss you  
I've been waiting in the hall  
Been waiting on your call_**

_**Poum poum poum…**  
_

_De nuit, sur la route, rien de mieux que les Rolling Stones pour chanter au diapason d'une âme solitaire n'aspirant qu'à trouver la paix. Au milieu des Miss you du refrain et du bruit sourd et rythmique des doigts tapotant sur le volant, Sam essayait, tant bien que mal, de rester éveillé pendant que son frère dormait comme un bien heureux à côté de lui. _

_A son plus grand plaisir, le paysage de plaines désolées à perte de vue fit place, peu à peu, à une forêt de conifères._

_Voila qui était mieux, les paysages de forêt avaient toujours eu le don de le maintenir alerte au contraire des longs défilés de champs à perte de vu du middle west. Que ce soit par crainte d'une dame blanche ou d'animaux sauvages prêts à sortir des fourrés à tout moment, il garderait les yeux braqués et bien ouvert sur le ruban noir de l'asphalte. Le seul problème était qu'il devrait encore poursuivre sa route pendant quelques temps ; pas question de s'arrêter en pleine forêt pour dormir, aussi téméraire soit-il devenu avec le temps et les années de chasse._

_La radio se mettant à grésiller, Sam se pencha, et l'éteignit. Un coup d'œil vers son frère lui apprit qu'il en faudrait plus pour le réveiller, trop occupé qu'il était à baver contre la vitre._

_A le voir, ainsi, dormir à poings fermés, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il remettait sa vie entre les mains de son frère, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Avec un sourire amer, Sam braqua à nouveau les yeux sur la route. Dean avait juste tendance à s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand. La confiance n'avait rien à voir ; ils n'avaient pas le choix, tout simplement. Sam se savait injuste d'avoir ce genre de pensée et il aurait aimé pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Rallumer la radio et augmenter le son jusqu'à réveiller Dean lui aurait sans doute apporté beaucoup de satisfaction, mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de braquer le regard droit devant, résolument, laissant le pli au coin de ses lèvres seul pour exprimer toute l'étendu de son mécontentement._

_Ce dernier ne devait pas faire long feu, remplacé par une barre soucieuse entre ses deux sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour mieux voir, il se redressa. Par prudence, il ralentit. Une silhouette se dessinait dans le faisceau de ses phares, et à cette heure-ci, en pleine forêt, ce n'était jamais bon signe._

_Sans pitié, il attrapa Dean de sa main libre et le secoua tout en lui ordonnant de se réveiller._

_*- Que... Quoé ? Feuchte !_

_En position défensive et le visage déformé par un simili de panique, Dean se recroquevilla contre la portière. Le temps de sortir pour de bon du sommeil et il le remplaça par un regard noir lancé vers son agresseur._

_*-Feuchte ? L'interrogea Sam avant de lui désigner la route. Regarde._

_Au ralenti, l'Impala s'approcha de l'ombre sur la route, jusqu'à faire la lumière sur cette dernière. Dean regarda un instant le doigt de Sam avant de se tourner vers ce qu'il désignait._

_Yeux plissés, il se redressa soudainement, comme piqué, et se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, incrédule. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était une femme qui se tenait en plein milieu de la route, mains levées devant son visage, et occupée à les contempler. Le moteur ronronnant de rouler au ralenti, le convoi de deux frères finit de s'approcher._

_*-Une dame blanche gavée au prozac, tu penses que c'est possible ? Interrogea Dean sans vraiment y croire._

_*-Elle n'est pas habillée en blanc, objecta Sam, ennuyé par cette constatation._

_*-Mais elle est sous prozac, on est bien d'accord._

_Que répondre à ça ? Sam opta pour une moue perplexe, tout en arrêtant la voiture à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'avait rien d'un démon ; voila qui aurait du rassurer les deux frères Sauf si on considérait qu'un démon avait rarement l'air d'un démon au premier abord. Au regard vaguement inquiet qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à échanger, il apparut qu'ils partageaient cet avis : la situation n'était pas critique, mais elle n'était pas simple pour autant. A Dean de trancher dans le dilemme sans ambages, ou plutôt de se décharger de toute responsabilité :_

_*-Un démon, je dégomme. Une hyppie, je sais pas. T'as une idée ?_

_Blasé par la remarque de son frère, Sam se contenta de lui envoyer un regard lourd de sens avant de se pencher par la fenêtre._

_*-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Lança-t-il à l'intention de l'inconnue._

_*-Oublie pas de lui parler de ta passion pour Gandhi, ça devrait lui plaire, lui souffla Dean tandis que la jeune femme ne répondait pas._

_*-Bon, j'y vais._

_Sans se donner le temps d'hésiter plus longtemps, Sam poussa la portière et se glissa à l'extérieur de la voiture. Pendant ce temps, méfiant, Dean ouvrit la boite à gant et se saisit de son arme. La nuit, en plein milieu de la forêt, il y avait nécessairement quelque chose de pas net dans l'air. _

_A tout moment, la situation pouvait tourner au massacre, et pour le coup, les frères Winchester parlaient d'expérience. S'attendre,à chaque pas, à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'affreux, voila qui était passé de mode depuis ses quatre ans, aussi Sam n'hésita-t-il pas à s'approcher. ; Pour seule précaution, il se plaça un peu de trois-quarts, comme s'il traitait avait une bête sauvage et effrayée. Cette femme était surement dérangée, se mouvoir à gestes doux ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée. Grande, maigre, les cheveux foncés et courts, elle avait des cernes creuse exacerbées par la lumière des phares. Un instant, Sam cru qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Elle en avait l'apparence maladive et le visage inexpressif, mais son attitude était suffisamment différente pour qu'il n'essaye pas de lui tirer une cartouche de sel dans le ventre. Mains sur les anches, il se posta à côté d'elle, une moue ennuyée et concernée sur les lèvres. Elle ne réagissait même pas à sa présence, ne le regardait pas, ne parlait pas. Une fois assurée qu'elle ne prendrait pas peur, Sam se plaça face à elle, cherchant son regard. Pour seul changement, elle laissa retomber ses bras, cessant de jouer du bout des doigts dans la lumière. _

_*-Mademoiselle, insista Sam, vous m'entendez ?_

_Ce n'est qu'une fois ses mains placées sur les épaules de la demoiselle et le visage descendu au niveau du sien qu'elle sembla revenir sur terre. Le contact visuel établit, il apparut comme évident que son corps était là, mais que l'esprit avait du mal à suivre. Arrivé juste à côté, Dean émit un rire moqueur juste avant de ranger son arme. Goguenard, il se pencha vers l'inconnue pour vérifier un détail._

_*-J'y crois pas… Elle est totalement arrachée ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a pris, Sammy, mais c'est efficace. _

_*-Ses pupilles sont normales… Objecta Sam, pour la forme._

_*-Ouai… Ouai… Si elle croise Cass, ce qui risque fort de lui arriver vu l'altitude à laquelle elle plane, dit lui de faire passer le message : sa prochaine mission, il se la carre où je pense._

_*-Laisse-lui plutôt un message sur son portable…_

_Occupé à essayer de ramener sur terre la jeune femme, Sam laissa son frère retourner à la voiture sans accorder d'attention à ses remarques bien senties. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, et il avait envie, autant que son frère, d'en finir au plus vite pour reprendre sa route. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas se contenter de soulever la fille et de la mettre dans le bas-côté !_

_*-Vous êtes pieds nus… Et gelée. Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors._

_A mi-voix, Sam murmurait des paroles apaisantes en espérant attirer son attention autant que gagner sa confiance. S'il fallait qu'elle le suive, et il le faudrait, il aurait besoin des deux. Mais apparemment, soit son état physique était la dernière des préoccupations de la dame, soit il n'y avait tout simplement plus personne pour répondre._

_*-Ecoutez… Je vais vous emmener avec moi. C'est le moment de me dire d'où vous venez, sinon je vais devoir vous déposer au premier commissariat venu._

_Encore une fois, elle ne lui retourna qu'un regard lointain et halluciné. Persuadé qu'il avait affaire à un légume, Sam soupira, et lui saisit le bras pour la trainer à sa suite. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le reflexe de mettre un pied devant l'autre._

_Au lieu de ça, elle lui agrippa la manche et murmura : _

_*-Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne la sens plus, la terre._

_Sa voix était rauque et basse. La surprise passée, Sam s'était penché pour capter ses derniers mots. D'un froncement de sourcil, il révéla le fond de sa pensée : il n'avait pas compris grand chose._

_*-Pardon… ?_

_*-Je suis un arbre mort, lui confia la jeune fille. Enfin, normalement…_

_Son regard, cette fois-ci, accrocha celui de Sam. Malgré les propos incohérents qu'elle tenait, ce dernier douta tout de même de son premier verdict. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'une droguée. Yeux dans les yeux, il l'observa avec attention un instant ; il la vit clairement ciller, son regard passant de vague à celui d'une enfant perdue. S'il lui avait donné une vingtaine d'année au premier abord, il doutait maintenant qu'elle dépasse les 15 ans. Peut-être était-elle juste grande pour son âge… une chose était sure, quelqu'un devait s'inquiéter pour elle. _

_*-Comment êtes-vous… Eh !_

_Sans attendre la fin de la question, la fille avait soudainement sautée de côté. Sam tenta bien de la rattraper, mais le geste manquait de conviction._

_*-EH !! Répéta-t-il en la regardant sortir du faisceau des phares puis s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité. Mais qu'est-ce que..._

_Ce qu'il pouvait détester commencer une question mais ne pas en avoir la réponse… Enervé autant que soufflé, Sam eu un geste d'humeur à son égard. La nuit allait être longue, ne manqua-t-il pas de penser avant d'échanger un regard interrogateur avec Dean. Tous deux perplexes, ils se rejoignirent près de la portière côté passager. _

_*-Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Dean en refermant la porte._

_Arme glissée dans la ceinture, il semblait près à passer à l'attaque, mais la réponse de Sam le laissa quelque peu indécis. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il déteste plus que ça. D'ailleurs, ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler._

_*-Je n'ai jamais été du genre Nymphette, mais s'il y en a dont c'est le trip, il faut le respecter, Sam. _

_*-On ne peut pas la laisser là, Dean._

_*-Tu l'as vu comme moi, cette nana est arrachée. Elle va juste rejoindre son cercle de druides ou je ne sais quoi… On ne l'a pas écrasé, on a fait notre boulot, point barre. On se casse._

_Voila qui aurait pu être convaincant si Sam n'était pas déjà entrain de s'enfoncer dans le sous-bois._

_*-Elle n'est pas droguée ! Se justifia-t-il avant de disparaitre à son tour._

_*-Mais bien sur… Soupira Dean. Elle se contente de prier son dieu, c'est ça ?_

_Avec un petit rire narquois, il se dirigea vers le coffre et en sorti un fusil. Avec un sourire en coin qui ne disait rien de bon, il chargea ce dernier et commenta, pour lui-même, en une superbe imitation d'Hannibal Lecter:_

_*-Ce soir, on mange de la chair fraiche…_

_

* * *

_

_Finito pour cette fois! See you soon ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Après coup, je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas mené cette histoire comme ça... Que le début traine un peu en longueur inutilement... Mais bon, on va dire que j'en avais besoin! Que ce soit pour faire connaissance avec les perso ou pour roder le comportement de l'inconnu *argh*.

Bref, désolée pour les longueurs... J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même le voyage et ses détours ^^

Et merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour sa review! :D En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : l'enfant qui avait peur du noir_

Quelque chose m'a effrayé, je m'en souviens. C'est pour ça que je cours. Pourtant, j'étais bien dans la lumière. Je n'aurais pas du quitter la route. Il fait tout noir maintenant, il y a des bruits bizarres tout autour et je ne sais pas où je vais. Pourtant, je continue de courir, droit devant moi. Parfois, je tombe, mais je me relève, toujours. Je pleure un peu plus chaque fois, voila tout. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

C'est étrange à dire, mais, je me fais de la peine à moi-même. Le son de mes propres sanglots me fend le cœur. Du coup, je pleure de plus belle, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante me cloue sur place, littéralement. A gestes maladroits (mes bras sont trop longs, ou trop courts, je ne sais pas), je parviens à m'appuyer contre un arbre, un grand pin, et à regarder le dessous de mon pied. Un morceau de bois y est planté. A sa vue, une vague de terreur manque me submerger. Je sais que je devrais y résister, qu'il ne sert à rien de paniquer, qu'il suffit de retirer le bout de branche et de déchirer ma robe pour en faire un pansement. Au lieu de ça, je sanglote de plus en plus fort jusqu'à m'écrouler entre les racines de l'arbre. J'ai froid et je tremble. Que puis-je y faire ? Rien, je ne suis qu'une petite fille. J'ai peur. Je veux mes parents...

Dans les fourrés, un bruit de pas attire mon attention et fait battre mon cœur encore plus vite. Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était possible, et pourtant, si. Des brindilles craquent sous ses pieds, il doit être immense.

Mais il ne faut pas que je regarde, ou il me trouvera, et me mangera.

_*****_

_*-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH !!_

_A l'entente du hurlement suivi de sanglotements, Dean se figea, attentif. D'où venait le son ? Au milieu des pins et de la mousse, les bruits étaient étouffés et étrangement clairs à la fois. De quoi en dérouter plus d'un, mais pas Dean. Une fois la direction localisée, il prit tout son temps. C'était une voix de femme qu'il avait entendu, de femme effrayée. Normalement, son frère ne pouvait pas pousser ce genre de cri, il fallait donc qu'il l'ait provoqué. Autant dire qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle. Pour sa part, Dean n'avait plus qu'à faire un tour histoire de vérifier que rien de louche ne trainait dans le coin. Parti pour faire une grande boucle à travers bois, il éteignit sa torche et commença d'avancer silencieusement. La lune éclairait à peine le sous-bois de sa lueur blafarde, mais c'était suffisant. Si quoi que ce soit avait utilisé la fille comme piège pour les attirer ici, il le verrait, et lui tomberait dessus avant qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit._

_Pourtant, c'est sans encombre que Dean fini par rejoindre son frère. Après avoir parcouru les alentours, et cherché la petite bête derrière chaque arbre, il était maintenant sur que rien d'étrange ne se tramait dans ces bois. D'un hochement de tête, il signifia à son frère que la situation était sous contrôle. Sans demander de détail, Sam reprit son activité sous le regard larmoyant de la jeune fille._

_*-Vous en êtes déjà à jouer au docteur ? Se moqua Dean en s'approchant._

_*-Elle avait un bout de bois planté dans le pied, se justifia le plus jeune des frères en serrant le nœud du pansement._

_*-C'est ce qui arrive quand on court pieds nus à travers bois…_

_*-Je n'avais pas le choix !_

_Surpris, les deux frères se tournèrent vers la source de cette exclamation boudeuse. La fille, puisque c'était bien elle qui avait parlée, les regardait de ses grands yeux plein d'innocence. Avec un aplomb tremblotant, elle ajouta :_

_*-Elle m'aurait dévoré toute crue._

_*-Personne ne ferait une telle chose…_

_*-Oui, enfin… Ils ne se seraient juste pas contentés de le dire._

_Sam, atterré, se tourna vers son frère :_

_*-Est-ce que tu pourrais, juste, te taire ?_

_*-Quoi ? C'est la vérité.  
_

_Laissant Dean trouver tout seul ce qu'il avait mal fait, Sam se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air malade de peur même si elle essayait de le cacher._

_*-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

_*-Elle l'a craché juré, si je mens, je vais en enfer._

_Elle accompagna le tout d'un signe de la main. L'index passé devant le pouce vint former comme une croix devant son cœur. Voila qui aurait pu passer pour un geste anodin, du genre que les enfants font entre eux. Mais l'enfant en question était bien trop âgée pour être encore adepte des pactes de secret. Et ce n'était pas tout._

_*-J'ai déjà vu ce signe…_

_Lugubre, Dean se redressa est se remit en posture défensive. A son tour, Sam jeta un coup d'œil alentours, comme pour mieux sonder les ténèbres et mettre à jour chacune des créatures pouvant s'y cacher. Ce signe était un petit truc démon pour symboliser un pacte, il avait donc tout du mauvais augure. Du genre qui pousse à vouloir retrouver un abri au plus vite._

_*-On retourne à la voiture. Tout de suite.  
_

_Sans attendre, Dean se mit en marche. Sam, quant à lui, reporta son regard sur la demoiselle. Il ne la laisserait surement pas derrière lui, mais l'idée de rester en sa présence était quand même perturbante. Comment savoir si elle représentait réellement un danger ? Et pire, comment savoir quel danger elle représentait ? Quelque part, il restait persuadé que ce n'était pas sa faute. Pauvre gosse… Saisit d'un élan de pitié plus fort que toutes ses craintes, il lui demanda, toujours accroupit devant elle :_

_*-Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?_

_*-Je préfère rester cachée. Si je ne bouge pas, elle ne pourra pas me trouver._

_*-T u peux te cacher dans notre voiture._

_*-Il faudra rouler vite alors._

_*-Notre voiture est très rapide._

_Ces seuls mots, et le sourire encourageant de Sam, avaient fini de la convaincre. Sans plus hésiter, la jeune fille se leva et testa ses appuies prudemment. Après une grimace de douleur, elle se mit en route. Rapidement, elle chercha la main de Sam et s'en saisit. Ce dernier, intrigué autant que touché par ce geste, la considéra un instant en silence. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'âge d'accomplir ces gestes pour se rassurer. Précédés de Dean, ils se hâtèrent de retourner vers la route. Une fois tous installés dans l'Impala, et le moteur mit en route, tout le monde sembla se détendre. Jusqu'à ce que Dean lâche le volant pour braquer le canon de son fusil sur la demoiselle._

_*-Dean !_

_Interdit, Sam recula sur son siège pour mieux observer la scène. Apparemment, il avait raté une étape et entre temps son frère avait pété un câble._

_*-Qu'est-ce que tu…_

_*-Sam ! Je ne la laisserais pas venir avec nous sans être au moins sur d'une chose. Je veux la voir bouffer du sel._

_*-Elle n'est pas un dém…_

_*-Fait le !_

_*-Okay !_

_De toute façon, il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Dean quand il était dans cet état, et Sam n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer ouvertement à lui, aussi se contenta-t-il d'obtempérer et de fourrer une pincée de sel dans la bouche de la gamine. Il préférait ne pas penser à la trouille qu'il était entrain de lui ficher, préférant en finir au plus vite. Le gouffre de peur dans son regard lui était difficilement supportable. Lui qui était habitué aux mensonges, aux vices et aux affrontements sanglants avait bien du mal à concevoir que son combat puisse prendre ce genre de forme. Pire, il rejetait en bloc cette éventualité et en voulait à Dean qu'il la lui impose._

_Une fois que le sel fut ingéré et qu'une simple grimace accompagna le tout, Sam arracha le fusil des mains de Dean, acerbe. S'il avait ressentit une bonne dose de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas possédée, il n'en laissa rien paraitre._

_*-Tu deviens parano ! ça va être quoi la prochaine fois ? Une nonne kamikase ?_

_*-Je te signale qu'on a eu le droit à pire. Alors inutile de chatouiller mon imagination, j'ai déjà suffisamment de fantasmes tordus comme ça._

_Sur ce, Dean reprit sa place normal derrière le volant._

_*-Désolé, Kido. Mais au moins, on est sur que personne ne viendra jouer avec nos entrailles à tous._

_Encore une fois, Sam leva les yeux au ciel, juste avant de fouiller encore une fois dans la boite à gant à la recherche d'une barre de céréale. Une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé, il la tendit à l'autostoppeuse en goguette. Cette dernière, à peine remise de sa frayeur, finit toutefois par accepter le présent, quoi qu'avec une bonne dose de méfiance dans le geste._

_Sam se permit un soupire tout en se calant dans son siège. Avec tout ça, il avait perdu sa confiance, et il craignait qu'elle persiste dorénavant dans son mutisme. A tout hasard, il tenta tout de même sa chance._

_*-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur cette route, toute seule, en pleine nuit ?_

_Voila qui était un bon début, mais la miss ne prit pas la peine de répondre. D'un coup d'œil vers l'arrière, il pu constater qu'elle le regardait fixement. Elle avait parfaitement compris la question, mais ne souhaitait juste pas y répondre. Butée la gamine !_

_*-Tu t'appelles comment ? Insista-t-il. Et tu viens d'où ?_

_Pour seule réponse, elle détourna les yeux soudainement, l'attention attirée par un détail à l'extérieur. Sans plus de considération pour Sam, elle glissa sur le côté de la banquette arrière et plaqua les mains sur la vitre, le visage suffisamment près pour former, à chaque souffle, un nuage de buée. La barre de céréale gisait à côté d'elle, abandonnée._

_*-Je crois qu'on l'a encore perdu._

_*-Je hais les ados… résuma Dean tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. C'est abruti et ça n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_*-Un peu comme toi, quoi._

_*-Surveille-là, j'aime pas ça._

_Après quelques secondes de silence et de conduite à toute allure, les arbres laissèrent la place à une étendue à découvert. Alors que Dean levait le pied, la fille éclata en sanglot sur la plage arrière. Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça._

_*-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda-t-il, sans pitié._

_Aucune réponse ne vint pendant quelques temps, les pleurs continuant sans interruption, et Sam ne voyant rien pour les expliquer. Ce n'est qu'en suivant le regard de la fille qu'il eu un premier indice. Le visage exprimant toute la tristesse du monde, elle ne quittait pas le paysage d'arbres coupés des yeux. Suivant son intuition, aussi ridicule lui paraisse-t-elle, il tenta une question à un dollar :_

_*-Alors, comme ça, tu es un arbre ?_

_Dean aurait bien éclaté de rire à l'entente de cette question, mais cette fois-ci, il fit dans la sobriété et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogatif. Sam lui fit signe de se taire en voyant qu'il avait à nouveau attiré l'attention de l'arbre en question._

_*-Je n'entends plus la terre et le soleil ne suffit plus à me réchauffer. Je savais que j'étais mort, mais maintenant j'en suis sur, souffla la fille._

_*-Tu es l'un de ces arbres ? Insista Sam._

_*-Pas un. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, pensive. Tous._

_*-Ce coup-ci, pas de mystère. Elle sort droit d'un asile. Personnellement, je vote pour de la schizophrénie. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle cache un côté un peu coquin quelque part…_

_En grande partie, Sam partageait l'avis de son frère. Mais tout de même, quelque chose le chiffonnait dans toute cette histoire. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres ne formant plus qu'un trait à force d'être pincées, il laissa son regard glisser sur le paysage d'arbres morts. Etrange maladie. S'ils en venaient à croiser un renard écrasé sur le bord de la route, se prendrait-elle pour une de ces bestioles? Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas devenue folle à la suite d'une possession._

_

* * *

_

_Oui oui, au prochain chapitre, ça décolle, promis ^^_

_See you soon /o/ wouhou  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hop la! Nouveau chapitre ^^ L'avance que j'avais commence à se réduire, mais j'ai totu plein d'idée qui continuent d'arriver. Mon plan de route vient de se fixer, et j'avoue que pour le coup, ça dépasse de loin ce que j'avais prévu en premier lieu XD J'espère ne pas vroi trop grand! Non pas que ce soit cens être très long, mais... Bref. Je me suis laissée entrainer par ma fascination pour les anges et leur relation à Dieu. Du coup, Michael et Lucifer qui n'était pas prévu à la base se sont finalement invité dans le scénar...

Bref, y a tout un imbroglio de prévu qui devrait pas faire trop de noeuds indéfaisables à terme, j'espère juste que les perso n'en feront pas qu'à leur tête TT

Merci à toi Jubei-Kasuki, encore une fois! Tes reviews font très plaisirs ^^

Et place au récit!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'enfant qui avait 80 balais.

Il était de plus en plus difficile de répondre aux questions. Parfois je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me disait, parfois je ne trouvais pas les mots pour répondre. A force de lutter, je m'épuisais. Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient, se repoussaient, instables et volatiles, ne laissant qu'une trace à peine compréhensible derrière elles. Qu'un monceau de sensations et de certitudes qui n'avaient aucun sens dont je puisse me saisir. Il me manquait quelque chose, cruellement, douloureusement, et je ne savais même pas quoi.

Un instant, on me posa des questions auxquelles je pouvais répondre. J'étais un arbre, c'était aussi simple que ça. Incompréhensible, mais simple. J'avais vécu 154 printemps avant de mourir dévorée par les flammes, en même temps que ma famille. J'aurais pu en dire beaucoup plus, j'allais le faire, sauf que ces certitudes me fuirent soudainement, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Moi, qui ne suis rien. Tout à coup, j'étais désorientée, au bord de la nausée. Poser le front contre la vitre me ferait du bien. Elle tint ses promesses et me rafraichit tandis qu'on continuait de me parler, quelque part.

Je n'étais sure de rien, mais un brouhaha n'avait de cesse de me titiller l'esprit, comme des rides à la surface de l'eau chatouille le dos d'un poisson. J'aimerais pouvoir lui accorder mon attention, mais intuitivement, je sais que j'en suis incapable. Je suis incomplète, et il faut d'abord que je me trouve. Peut-être que cette petite fille qui boude dans un coin ferait l'affaire ? Mais elle me dit que non, qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Rien à faire, et impossible de la convaincre puisque je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi elle doit m'aider. Ne pourrais-je être arbre à nouveau ? J'aimerais bien, mais ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne suis plus arbre, voila tout. Que puis-je être d'autre ? On me tire de la voiture quand la réponse m'apparait sous forme d'une certitude. Elle m'aurait tendu la main qu'elle ne me serait pas apparu avec plus d'évidence et je l'accueille avec soulagement.

********************

_*-Allez ! Viens, on va t'accompagner à la police._

_Tant qu'il pouvait, Sam essayait d'encourager leur hôte du moment à bouger toute seule, mais il fallait avouer qu'après 5 heures de route et aux alentours de 23 heures, il atteignait son quota de patience. En plus, ne pas savoir à qui il s'adressait avait tendance à le rendre maladroit. Au moins, il s'était décidé à la tutoyer. Une bonne chose de faite._

_*-Dean, tu pourrais m'aider un peu ?_

_*-J'ai faim. Pas possible._

_Soupire et résignation._

_*-Allez, miss, donne tes mains…_

_Forcément, il ne se passa rien et Sam dû se saisir de la jeune fille pour l'extirper du véhicule._

_*-Encore un p'tit effort ! L'encouragea-t-il avec tout l'entrain lui restant en réserve._

_Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire remonter les bretelles pour sa bonne volonté, et c'est pourtant ce qui se produisit, à sa plus grand stupeur._

_*-Je ne suis pas sourde, jeune homme, ni impotente. Inutile de me crier dessus et encore moins de me remorquer, lui rétorqua le coli nouvellement sorti de son mutisme._

_Et voila qu'elle parlait à nouveau ! Et se mettait à bouger toute seule. Sam sera les dents pour s'empêcher de rétorquer. Sans aucun doute, il perdrait sa politesse légendaire et ça ne serait pas beau à voir. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de l'ouvrir tout à coup alors qu'il essayait de la faire parler, sans succès, depuis une bonne demi-heure. Mains sur les anches, les lèvres pincées de colère, Sam se demandait à quelle sauce il allait la manger. En plus, c'était quoi cette histoire de « jeune homme » ?!_

_*-Je crois qu'elle se moque de toi, Sam._

_*-Je crois que tu as raison._

_*-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon sac ?_

_Les deux frères échangèrent un énième regard. Là où Dean était encore capable d'exprimer un peu d'amusement, Sam était en passe de franchir un nouveau cap dans la frustration et l'incompréhension._

_*-Oh, c'est vrai, il est resté près de mon corps. Eh bien, allons-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Nous avons un crime à déclarer !_

_*-Un crime ? _

_Par réflexe, Dean et Sam avait commencé de la suivre vers l'entrée du commissariat de Brokenhills, cette petite ville de 5 000 âmes. Une histoire de corps et de crime ne pouvait qu'attiser leur curiosité._

_*-Quel crime ?_

_*-Mon meurtre, bien sur._

_Grosse phase de flottement, moue perplexe d'une part, et petit ricanement de l'autre, puis un « d'accord » visant à ne brusquer surtout personne. Ce petit enchainement eu pour effet de remettre toute les pendules à l'heure, ce qui était, en soi, un bon début._

_*-Je vais garer la voiture et chercher à manger, prévint Dean, déjà parti._

_*-Je règle ça et je te rejoins, enchaina promptement Sam._

_Et il comptait bien faire vite. Par réflexe, il se hâta de rejoindre la jeune femme pour l'interroger. Il avait le sentiment que cette fois-ci serait différente des autres, et qu'il n'obtiendrait pas du tout les mêmes réponses. Etait-il possible qu'elle révèle une autre personnalité ? Celle-ci était bien plus assurée et forte que les autres. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le savoir._

_*-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Et voila qu'il se remettait à la vouvoyer. Trop de perturbations le reléguaient à l'état de gamin intimidé. Etrange pour un chasseur de démons… Pour compléter le tout, il allongea sa foulée et lui ouvrit la porte dans un tintement de clochettes._

_*-Tu aimerais bien le savoir ! Grinça la demoiselle avant d'ajouter, magnanime. J'aurais toutefois un indice pour toi : je ne suis pas celle dont j'ai l'air. Je suis beaucoup plus vieille._

_Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entente de ces dires, inquiet. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle employait et encore moins le changement spectaculaire qui s'était opéré en elle. Se rendre devant un représentant de l'ordre dans de telles conditions n'était surement pas une bonne idée. Il y avait bien plus qu'une folle à mettre en lieu sur, et il n'était pas sur d'être équipé pour ce qui l'attendait. Cachant tant bien que mal son inquiétude, il hocha la tête à l'intention de l'unique représentant de l'ordre présent. Derrière le comptoir, ce dernier avait levé les yeux de son bureau, probablement équipé d'une télé, pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et se leva immédiatement pour accueillir les nouveaux venus._

_*-Bonsoir, Noah._

_*-Bonsoir, Damian, comment allez-vous ?_

_Le sourire accompagnant le tout fini d'achever Sam. Ce policier connaissait personnellement la fille. Clairement, il sentit un piège se refermer sur lui, dont il ne saisissait pas encore toutes les subtilités ni les implications. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait continuer d'agir aussi naturellement que possible et oublier la fausse carte du FBI qu'il avait encore dans sa poche intérieure. _

_*-Eh bien… Je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains… Glissa-t-il avec autant de nonchalance que possible tout en commençant de faire demi-tour. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée. Assurez-vous qu'elle ne retourne pas trainer la nuit sur les routes, officier ! _

_Un mouvement dans son dos lui hérissa les poils alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, et la voix de l'inconnue qui n'en était plus une s'éleva, froide et implacable :_

_*-Sam ? _

_Le Sam en question n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter et de se retourner. S'étonner qu'elle ait retenu son nom ne servirait à rien. Il était clair qu'elle s'était jouée de lui depuis le début._

_*-Oui ?_

_Surtout, paraitre calme et détendu._

_*-Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide. _

_Dans son dos, le policier regardait Sam avec intérêt, mains sur les anches._

_*-Et… En quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

_*-Pour commencer, vous pourriez expliquer à ce monsieur ce que vous faisiez chez Madame Kaczmarek en début de soirée._

_Immédiatement, l'intérêt du policier fut remplacé par de la suspicion. D'un geste suffisamment parlant pour empêcher Sam de jouer à la fille de l'air, il plaça sa main droite sur la crosse de son arme de service._

_*-Tu veux dire que…_

_*-Oui, je veux dire que ce jeune homme est un assassin._

_Un assassin ? Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent d'effroi. Que voulait dire cette fille ? Un instant, il manqua rire devant l'absurdité de cette affirmation, mais en voyant que le policier libérait son arme et s'en saisissait, l'envie lui passa instantanément et un doute effroyable se saisit de lui. L'ombre de toutes ces choses qu'il avait faites et qu'il n'assumait pas totalement vint planer sur lui, lui assurant que quoi qu'il arrive, il l'aurait surement mérité. Glacé d'effroi, il ne put que lever les mains en signe de reddition. Ce n'était surement pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, deux personnes à le croire coupable étaient déjà largement suffisantes._

_*-Déclinez votre identité et gardez vos mains bien en vu, lui ordonna l'officier tout en s'approchant, menottes à la main._

_*-Sam…_

_La situation sentait vraiment le roussie, et il répugnait à révéler son véritablement nom. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Avec une pensée pour la voiture garée juste devant, et ce qu'elle contenait, il baissa le visage et ferma un instant les yeux. Finalement, à contre cœur :_

_*-Sam Winchester._

_Pourvu que Dean reste en dehors de tout ça._

_

* * *

_

_Haha. ça, par exemple, c'était pas prévu du tout XD_

_Mais bon, ça me permettra de me concentrer sur mon frère préféré dans le prochain chapitre! Bohaha._

_Qui est Dean, je précise..._

_See you!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Hop hop hop! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre! bohaaaaaa! Un peu trop descriptif à mon gout, mais bon, utile on va dire ^^

En espérant que ça vous plaise ne tout cas!

Pis merci à Jubei-Kazuki et Dinahe pour vos reviews! Contente que ma description de la relation fraternelle et que l'histoire qui se met en place fasse son petit effet ^^ Pourvu que ça dure!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La revanche de la petite vieille.

J'avais une mission, une mission claire et définie qui ne laissait aucune place pour le doute, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Ce jeune homme, qui me regardait avec son air de chien battu, m'avait tué, et peu importait combien il pouvait paraitre innocent, combien il me semblait improbable qu'il soit capable d'un tel acte, je le savais coupable. Il m'avait tué, je l'avais vu faire. Cette certitude me poussait en avant et me donnait la force de l'accuser ouvertement.

Toutefois, plusieurs choses me perturbent. Il m'a aidé, dans la forêt. Il s'est inquiété. C'est l'autre qui a pointé une arme sur moi et qui m'a menacé, c'est l'autre qui m'a fait peur. De plus, je suis bel et bien vivante, non ?

Mais face à mes certitudes, ces doutes ne sont rien. Je vais dire ce que je sais, et j'ai déjà commencé en leur disant de trouver la voiture, qu'il y avait des armes dedans. J'ai parlé de l'autre aussi, qu'il était parti chercher à manger. On a mit Sam dans une cellule, et on m'a assit à une table, pour discuter.

L'autre s'est défendu en assurant que je n'étais pas net, que j'étais surement droguée ou folle. Il a raison, quelque chose cloche avec moi, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

*-Il va falloir m'expliquer en détail, Noah. Pourquoi accuses-tu cet homme d'avoir tué Madame Kaczmarek ?

Ce policier me connait. Le regard qu'il porte sur moi et la façon dont il me parle ne laissent aucun doute à ce sujet. Cette familiarité me semble incongrue, pourtant. Je le connais aussi, mais pas comme ça. Ne devrait-il pas me vouvoyer ? Mal à l'aise, je me frotte les mains, machinalement. Habituellement, je fais ce geste pour soulager mes rhumatismes, mais cette fois-ci, ça ne sert à rien. Mes mains ne me font pas souffrir. Mes mains sont douces et sans la moindre ride. Comme celle d'une jeune fille, ce que je suis, et ce que confirme mon reflet dans la glace. Oui, je suis une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec les secrets d'une vieille femme qui vient de se faire tuer. Cette pensée m'emplit d'effroi.

*-Noah ? Tu vas bien ? tu veux boire quelque chose, peut-être. Nous avons du café, et du thé.

*-Un thé, je veux bien un thé, ça me réchauffera. Merci.

Je continue de me frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il me rapporte une tasse, et que je l'agrippe pour m'y réchauffer. Sans que je le lui demande, il pose une couverture sur mes épaules. Ce simple geste me remplit de reconnaissance et manque me faire éclater en sanglots. Mais je suis plus forte que ça, semble-t-il.

*-Raconte-moi tout.

La partie difficile, plus que prévu, commence. Accuser mon meurtrier est une chose, mais décrire ce qu'il s'est passé en est une autre. Pourtant, je n'hésite pas une seconde et lui raconte tout. Tout. De ce que je regardais à la télé quand c'est arrivé, au bruit que j'ai entendu dans la cour, et ce jeune homme que j'y ai surpris entrain d'essayer d'entrer chez moi par effraction. Jusqu'à cet instant où, le regard fou, il s'est saisi d'une barre et m'a défoncé le crane, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois épuisé et mon corps réduit en bouillie.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester flou sur certains points (après tout, je suis morte) et de faire comme si j'avais été témoin de la scène uniquement, alors Damian s'interroge. Je n'ai pas les réponses, tout simplement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y aura ses empruntes sur l'arme du crime, ils n'ont qu'à vérifier. Voila qui semble lui convenir, ce qui m'étonne, puisqu'il propose de me ramener chez moi.

J'accepte, bien sur. Je suis fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Je pourrais m'endormir sur place.

*********

_Voila une bonne demi-heure que Dean attendait son frère, installé dans la pénombre en face du commissariat. Il avait fini son sandwich depuis longtemps et garé la voiture sur le parking d'un motel non loin de là quand deux autres policiers étaient arrivés et entrés dans le bâtiment. Pourquoi ces renforts ? Etait-il possible que cette histoire de meurtre ne soit pas seulement un délire? Impossible ! Mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il se disait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas pris la situation suffisamment au sérieux. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sam ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible à son absence et s'apprêtait à entrer pour en avoir le cœur net quand les deux policiers ressortirent à toute vitesse et embarquèrent dans une voiture de patrouille. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, s'arrêtant au bout de la grande avenue, au motel, justement. Une fois qu'il les eu suivit, et qu'il fut avéré que leur objectif était l'Impala, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Ils étaient dans la mouise, jusqu'au cou. _

_*-Eh merde… Pesta Dean tout en retournant dans l'ombre._

_Il venait de perdre le contact avec son frère et sa voiture. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir. Contrarié, il se passa une main sur le visage dans l'espoir que ça lui éclaircisse les idées. Mais à dire vrai, ses idées étaient déjà suffisamment claires. Un peu trop limpides, d'ailleurs : il était dans la panade et cette fille qu'ils avaient recueillie sur la route en était responsable. Tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était le problème, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui fallait donc aller à la pêche aux informations tout en évitant les flics. Le plus vite possible, lui enjoignait la torsion insupportable qu'il ressentait dans ses tripes à l'idée de savoir Sam peut-être en danger. Saisit d'un pressentiment difficilement supportable, Dean détourna le visage. Il se savait capable du pire pour sauver Sam, et commençait à redouter sa propre réaction. Mais pour l'heure, il devait mettre de côté ses sentiments et repousser cette envie impétueuse qui le tiraillait et lui ordonnait de foncer tête baissée dans ce commissariat. Tout seul, et sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour en face du commissariat, jouant avec l'idée d'y aller au culot, planqué au volant d'une voiture volée. Anxieusement, il regardait son téléphone toutes les minutes, espérant que Sam finirait par l'appeler et lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce dernier était resté silencieux quand l'inconnue, accompagnée d'un officier, sortie enfin du commissariat pour s'engouffrer dans une voiture de fonction. Feux éteints, Dean profita de l'occasion pour fuir son impulsion première qu'il savait destructrice, et se mit au devoir de les suivre aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui n'était pas aisé. Dans cette petite ville, il n'y avait que peu de circulation, et une autre voiture était très facilement remarquable. Procédure risquée, mais nécessaire, il devait attendre que sa proie ait tourné au coin avant de la rattraper. Eviter de la perdre de vue n'était pas évident, mais de cette façon, il arriva à destination. Comme prévu, le policier et la fille finirent par s'arrêter devant un immeuble résidentiel à trois étages du centre ville, et après l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à sa porte, le policier redescendit dans sa voiture. Dean, pour sa part, fit le tour du pâté de maison et alla se poster de l'autre côté de la route, dans ce qui semblait être un quartier pavillonnaire et plutôt bourgeois. L'avenue, plus petite et bordée d'arbre, lui offrait un abri et un point de vue plus que convenable. Et il en aurait besoin. Apparemment, le policier avait prévu de monter la garde toute la nuit puisqu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas démarré. _

_Au désespoir, Dean inclina la tête en arrière jusqu'à la poser contre l'appuie tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant, enjoignant silencieusement Sam de l'appeler. On ne surveillait pas quelqu'un à domicile chose d'énorme se tramait dont les ramifications s'étaient déjà refermées sur son frère._

_Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là, assis, à ne rien faire. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, et appela Bobby._

_*-C'est Dean, j'ai peut-être un problème._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrochait, regard fixé sur l'immeuble d'en face, et plus particulièrement sur une fenêtre du troisième étage. Bobby allait faire jouer ses contacts, et voir s'il pouvait lui envoyer du renfort. Ça prendrait du temps, mais Dean n'avait pas prévu de rester inactif en attendant._

_Après avoir vérifié que personne ne venait dans la rue, il descendit de sa voiture, une banale Ford, et referma la portière derrière lui. Un simple coup d'œil alentours lui confirma que son premier avis était le bon : s'il voulait rendre une petite visite à la demoiselle, il devrait passer par la voie des airs. Par contre, il lui faudrait trouver un autre point de départ ; de ce côté ci, il aurait forcément une rue à traverser, sous le regard de l'agent en faction qui plus est, avant d'atteindre son objectif. Avisant le pub au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble qu'il visait, Dean se résigna à entamer une large boucle pour passer par derrière. Sans aucun doute, ce genre d'établissement ne pouvait pas se passer d'une cour. Il lui suffisait de l'atteindre, et la voie serait libre. Avec ce genre d'immeuble un peu moderne, il savait comment s'y prendre._

_Une fois ce plan en tête, Dean retourna dans la voiture et démarra. Avant tout, il lui fallait quelques outils, sans compter qu'avec la perte de l'Impala, il avait des stocks à reconstituer. Une fois qu'il aurait récolté tout ce qu'il lui fallait et bien préparé, il reviendrait. En attendant, agir serait pure folie._

_Tout en effectuant un demi-tour, Dean attrapa son téléphone et essaya encore une fois de joindre son frère. Sans succès. Pour aller avec son humeur, il aurait bien fait vrombir le moteur un bon coup au fil d'une accélération, mais en lieu et place du doux ronronnement de l'Impala, la Ford rechigna péniblement à franchir les km/H, tel un veau peinant à sortir de sa léthargie habituelle. C'était bien sa veine !_

_*-Eh merde !_

_Oui, il se répétait, mais accompagné d'un bon coup sur le volant, ça faisait tellement de bien. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il utiliserait cette expression cette nuit là. Ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à Sam avait toujours eu le don de le mettre dans tous ses états._

_Deux heures plus tard, et après avoir effectué une réquisition dans le drugstore du coin, il était de retour dans le quartier, mais à l'opposé de la première fois. Il brûlait d'accélérer les choses, mais la prudence était de mise et ponctuait chacune de ses actions. Comme lors de sa reconnaissance du secteur, il avait fait un détour le menant sur une petite route cabossée longeant un lac artificiel. Arrivé à la hauteur des vestiaires de stade municipal, il gara sa voiture et poursuivit à pied. Telle une ombre, il parcourut les 500 mètres qui le séparaient de l'immeuble adossé à celui qu'il ciblait et finit par atteindre un muret qu'il se mit au devoir d'escalader. Ensuite, il accomplit avec plus ou moins de brio de nombreuses représentations allant de Dean l'équilibriste à Dean le cochon pendu. Il aurait aimé choisir le lieu de son forfait et mettre toutes les chances de son côté, mais, obligé de se contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait, il donna tout ce qu'il avait. Jusqu'à un bout de coude et une chaussure._

_Maintenant, il se trouvait sur une corniche, pas loin de 6 mètres au dessus du sol, et priant pour que le policier en faction juste à l'angle n'ai pas une envie soudaine de pisser. Un peu crispé, dos au mur, Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de se décider. Petit à petit, il se baissa pour arriver au niveau de la fenêtre. Comme prévu, elle était à glissière, et avec le fil de fer qu'il conservait autour de sa ceinture associé à la lame de son couteau, il devrait pouvoir en venir à bout. Eventuellement. Sa priorité, une fois suffisamment assuré pour considérer que faire un geste ne soit pas totalement suicidaire, fut toutefois de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne en vue à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un salon-cuisine dans un petit deux pièces, et toutes les portes en vu étant fermées, une autoroute se dégageait. Après force grimaces et contorsions, Dean ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa dans l'interstice. Après moult réflexions, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il tombe sur quoi que ce soit de surnaturel. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un effroyable malentendu entre adultes qu'il s'apprêtait à dissiper avec les moyens du bord : un bon coup sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées à l'endroit ! Personne ne pouvait résister à son physique dévastateur. _

_Sur de sa victoire, Dean compta jusqu'à trois, puis se glissa par la fenêtre, en équilibre sur ses mains avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord, pieds dans le vide. Il pouvait déjà sentir le moelleux d'un canapé. Peuh ! Trop facile. Avec un peu plus d'assurance, il prit appuie sur le support et déclencha, tout bonnement un tremblement de terre accompagné d'un grondement étrange qui le jeta à bas de son perchoir. En fait, il n'avait rien du grondement trouva le moyen de se dire Dean toute en se rétablissant avec fracas au milieu du salon. Et pour cause, il tenait plus du cri d'agonie d'une cornemuse qu'on éventre. Bon Dieu, il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait dans le canapé ! Un homme du genre costaud d'après la taille de l'ombre s'agitant sous la fenêtre._

_*-Je vais… Qui êtes… ? Balbutia cette dernière à bout de souffle et de nerfs._

_Apparemment, Dean avait mis les pieds là où ça faisait mal. Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour provoquer sa pitié, et, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ayant subitement saturé son sang, il se permit de fanfaronner un peu pendant que l'individu reprenait sa respiration._

_*-Vous allez faire caca ? Qui je suis… ? Il faut s'exprimer, mon ami ! _

_Et sur ce, il l'assomma d'un coup bien placé. Fort bien lui avait pris de se débarrasser aussitôt de cette menace, car dans son dos, une porte s'ouvrait. Près à en découdre, Dean fit volte face, l'air pas commode, comme le confirma sa mise en garde._

_*-Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer s'il le faut._

_Agrippée à l'encadrement de porte, la fille se contenta de le fixer, effrayée. A la vue de l'homme effondré à même le sol, elle sembla sur le point de s'évanouir, mais ne fit pas un geste vers lui. Quel genre de femme n'accourait pas vers un ami blessé? Et, pire que tout, quel genre d'homme dormait sur le canapé ?!_

_*-Me tuer ne servirait à rien, mon fantôme n'aura de cesse de vous poursuivre, assena-t-elle d'un ton froid et résigné._

_*-Ecoute, on va faire un pacte. Pour commencer, tu vas arrêter avec toutes tes conneries, parce que ça ne m'amuse vraiment plus. Pour ma part, disons que je ne vais pas te tuer. Est-ce que ça te convient ?_

_Il lui fallait faire vite. S'il faisait bien son boulot, le flic n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer. Et une chose était sure, personne n'apprécierait la rencontre. Le regard fixé sur chacun de ses gestes, la fille le regarda bâillonner son ami et le ligoter sans bouger de sa place._

_*-Vous n'allez pas le tuer non plus ?_

_*-Non ! Je ne vais pas le tuer. Je ne vais tuer personne, d'accord ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas faire bien pire ! Alors tu vas m'écouter. _

_Sensiblement, Dean baissa d'un ton._

_*-Quand le flic va frapper à ta porte, tu vas attendre quelques secondes, et aller ouvrir, calmement. Tu vas lui expliquer que tout va bien, et qu'il peut même rentrer chez lui, parce que ça gène ton copain ici présent de croire que sa seule protection ne te suffit pas. Brode sur sa virilité froissée, ce genre de truc, il pourra pas résister._

_Dean disparaissait en catastrophe de l'angle de vue de la porte d'entrée quand un coup fut frappé à la porte. La fille sursauta, puis, hésitante, resserra ses bras autour d'elle avant d'avancer, le menton haut et résigné._

_

* * *

_

_La suite au prochain épisode! Un peu plus de blabla et un peu moins de descirptions histoire de compenser, ça fera pas de mal!_

_Tcho et à bientot ^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Pour commencer, désolée pour le délai de plus en plus important! Bon, je prometterais pas que ça se reproduira pas, et puis, pas sure que ce soit si grave que ça XD

Bref. J'ai eu une grosse phase de blocage, mai finalement, c'est repartit! J'ai juste du prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres, pour être sure de pas écrire de bêtises qui soient irrattrapables par la suite... Là, je viens de finir l'ébauche du chapitre 7 (je l'adore, huhu, l'histoire va bien plus loin que prévu, ça me fait trop triper XD ), du coup, comme tout se déroule sans accroc, je suppose que je peux poster ce chapitre sans risque... m'enfin, point de blabla inutiles! (trop tard...).

A ma déjà "fidèle" revieweuse, encore merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Par contre, je crains qu'il n'apporte pas de réponse à ta question... haha. De même, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu me trouves un peu sadique XD M'enfin, j'en dis pas plus...

bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : la maison vide_

La situation m'échappe complètement. Au début, il suffisait d'obéir à mes certitudes. Je savais que l'homme avait tué quelqu'un, je connaissais tous les détails. A tel point que leur horreur m'a percuté de plein fouet et que je n'ai pu que m'incliner et laisser cette vieille femme construire sa vengeance.

Depuis que j'ai quitté le bureau du sheriff, il ne reste plus rien de ces certitudes. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve, ni qui dort sur mon canapé, et encore moins qui je suis censée être. Noah… Ce prénom n'éveille aucun souvenir, ne provoque aucun écho. Au moment d'aller me coucher, j'ai espéré de tout mon cœur qu'une nuit de sommeil suffirait à m'apporter toutes les réponses aux questions que je me pose. Au lieu de ça, maintenant je dois obéir sous peine que le complice de mon assassin (ou plutôt celui de Mme Kaczmarek . Je ne suis pas morte, pas encore.) ne tue l'inconnu de mon canapé. Ce pauvre garçon n'a pas mérité pareille fin, alors j'obtempère. Je vais ouvrir la porte à Damian, et m'assurer qu'il retourne à sa voiture sans plus poser de questions. Quel autre choix ai-je ? Si je fais la moindre erreur, toutes les personnes présentes risquent de mourir.

*-Tout va bien, j'explique au policier. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée. Tout va bien, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, ça m'ennuie que vous ne dormiez pas confortablement à cause de moi.

*-Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a aucun problème… ? J'ai cru entendre une voix…

Je sais qu'il croit bien faire, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment sa façon de vouloir me forcer la main pour entrer et jeter un œil, alors je n'ai aucun mal à mettre de la lassitude et un brin d'énervement dans ma voix :

*-Ecoutez, j'ai déjà réveillé mon ami une première fois pour un simple cauchemar, il s'est rendormi et je voudrais bien le rejoindre. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, vraiment, mais je suis épuisée.

Et c'était vrai. Une fois la porte refermée, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout simplement retourner me coucher que je ne m'effraye même pas de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais menti à cet officier. Mais cet homme effrayant est ressorti immédiatement de sa cachette, comme pour se rappeler à moi. Il attend quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, puis il me désigne le canapé de son arme. Pendant que je m'assois, il se saisit d'une chaise, puis se place en face de moi. On dirait un boxeur se réjouissant du combat qui l'attend, un soldat un peu fou.

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

_*******_

_*-D'accord…_

_Visiblement énervé, Dean se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Les yeux revenant un instant sur sa prisonnière, il laissa échapper un rire froid avant de venir se placer devant elle, son visage à deux doigts du sien, menaçant._

_*-Et vous croyez que je vais gober ce monceau de conneries ?!_

_Effrayée, la fille recula le visage et ferma les yeux. Précipitamment :_

_*-Je vous promets que c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas folle !_

_Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, implacable et le ton de sa voix montrant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de toute cette histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté._

_*- Alors laissez moi résumer, commença-t-il avec une bonne dose de sarcasme dans la voix. Vous vous appelez Susan Kaczmarek , vous avez 78 ans et vous avez été assassiné hier soir par le jeune homme qui se trouvait avec moi et qui vous a accompagné au commissariat. Si vous ne faites pas votre âge, c'est parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de votre corps. De même, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui est cette demoiselle qui vit dans ces murs, ni de qui est l'homme qui dormait sur votre canapé. Est-ce que j'ai bien résumé la situation ?_

_A bout de nerf, la « Susan » en question éleva la voix :_

_*-Oui ! Et je vous le répète, je sais que ça semble impossible._

_*- Vous avez raison. Que vous soyez un fantôme, je veux bien le croire, mais que vous soyez capable de posséder un corps humain seulement 24 heures après votre mort, ça, j'en doute._

_D'un ton froid et tranchant comme la mort elle-même, Dean espérait bien faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux. Petit à petit, il faisait monter la pression, et la femme en face de lui réagissait comme prévu, se liquéfiant à vue d'œil._

_*-Que… Toutes mes excuses, mais… Je ne comprends pas._

_*-Dans ce cas, vous allez bien m'écouter, parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Il se trouve que j'en connais un rayon sur les fantômes et autres esprits plus ou moins bien intentionnés. Que ce soit sur leur capacité ou le meilleur moyen de les exorciser, alors je vais encore vous poser la question, et cette fois vous avez intérêt à me dire la vérité ou je vous envoie en enfer sans ticket de retour : pourquoi vous essayez de piéger mon frère ?_

_*-Je n'essaye de piéger personne ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !_

_*-Et pourquoi vous aurait-il tué ?_

_*-Parce que c'est un fou furieux._

_*-C'est tout mon Sammy, ça… Raya Dean. Disons que ce soit vrai, comment vous expliquez qu'hier au soir on se trouvait tous les deux à 500 km d'ici ?!_

_Pour appuyer sa question, il se leva et se plaça à côté de la femme. D'une main, il lui attrapa le menton et le serra suffisamment fort pour rendre la position inconfortable. Il se posait bien d'autres questions, mais chaque chose en son temps. Le défiant du regard, « Susan » déglutit avant de répondre._

_*-Vous mentez._

_*-Ou vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être._

_Fragilisée dans ses fondations, les certitudes de la femme vacillèrent sensiblement, mais elle n'en conserva pas moins un air buté. Un semblant de calme retrouvé, Dean la lâcha et reprit sa marche à travers la salle sans quitter Susan des yeux. Cette dernière sanglotait, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il fallait bien envisager la possibilité qu'elle dise vrai, ne serait-ce que pour faire avancer l'interrogatoire._

_*-Que faisiez-vous au bord de la nationale, pieds nus en pleine nuit._

_Le regard d'incompréhension qu'elle leva sur lui avait, lui aussi, tous les accents de la vérité._

_*-je ne m'en souviens pas._

_*-Et quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez avant d'accuser Sam de meurtre ?_

_Visiblement, elle fit un effort pour se souvenir. Elle buta un instant sur les mots avant de parvenir à s'exprimer convenablement. Sans la contrainte, elle ne se serait sans doute pour rien au monde exprimée sur le sujet._

_*-C'est assez flou. J'étais chez moi, personne ne m'écoutait ni même ne me voyait, on avait emporté mon corps… Puis j'ai senti un moyen d'y remédier, et je l'ai saisi. L'instant d'après, j'étais devant le commissariat. _

_*-Dans le corps d'une jeune femme et au bras de votre assassin ? Et ça ne vous a pas semblé étrange ?_

_Au regard noir qu'elle lui envoya, il comprit que la réponse était « non »._

_*-On ne questionne pas la justice divine._

_Préférant savourer l'ironie de la situation plutôt que de devenir grossier, Dean émit un rire noir._

_*-La justice divine, hein ? _

_Dans ce genre de situation, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : prier pour que Castiel soit dans une zone où son portable capte. Dean se sentait totalement largué, mais l'ange en saurait peut-être plus que lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin d'un second avis. Par chance, ce dernier répondit dès la première sonnerie. Ce bon vieux Cass… Ce n'était pas toujours une lumière, mais Dean l'aimait bien quand même. Pour l'instant._

_*- Cass ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un cas de possession. L'eau bénite et le sel ne lui font rien._

_Contrarié par la réponse qu'il entendait, il releva le menton et pinça les lèvres en une mimique typique des Winchester. Une fois avéré que Cass n'était pas un mec si bien que ça, il raccrocha, et posa un regard déterminé sur Susan. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour autant._

_*-Mon pote Castiel, qui, soit dit en passant, et sans vouloir me la jouer outre mesure… Est un ange, un vrai, avec les ailes et tout, même si on peut pas vraiment les voir parce que ça nous brulerait les yeux, pauvre mortels (enfin, plus vous que moi, sans offense). Cass, donc, est d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun démon ni aucun esprit n'est capable de boire de l'eau bénite ou de bouffer du sel sans se mettre à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Alors… Vous et moi allons nous pencher sur un nouveau sujet de discussion : le corps que vous possédez._

_Visage baissé sous le poids de la fatigue, Susan ne semblait pas écouter Dean. Toutefois, elle finit par lever un œil sur lui et le regarder fouiller dans les papiers posés sur la table du salon. Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude et dans la façon dont elle considérait son geôlier, surtout depuis que ce dernier avait rangé son arme._

_*-Noah Prat ? S'étonna Dean tout en épluchant le courrier. C'est un nom de garçon._

_Tout en voulant vérifier sur le corps lui-même s'il n'avait pas raté un détail important, il accrocha son regard. _

_*-Quoi ?_

_*-Vous ne me tuerez pas, n'est-ce pas._

_C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question._

_*-Je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait décidé à ce sujet._

_*-Non, vous ne me tuerez pas._

_Et sans plus hésiter, elle se leva et se dirigea vers un placard sous le regard attentif de Dean. Minutieusement, elle les fouilla un à un jusqu'à avoir récolté du thé, une théière, et deux tasses. Une fois le thé servit et « Susan » installée à table, elle invita Dean d'un geste à la rejoindre. Bien trop perturbé par la scène dont il venait d'être témoin, Dean refusa l'invitation d'un geste de la main et d'une petite moue dégoutée._

_*-Le thé, très peu pour moi. Puis il fit part de la remarque qui lui brulait les lèvres. Une vieille dame dans un corps de jeune, hein. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?_

_*-Je suis morte._

_*-Oh… Allez !_

_Mais le sous-entendu grivois ne sembla pas atteindre Susan qui se contenta de boire une gorgée brulante de son thé sans quitter Dean des yeux._

_*-Si votre frère ne m'a pas tué, qui l'a fait ?_

_*-je l'ignore. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Noah Pratt ?_

_Rechignant à répondre à cette question, Susan secoua la tête dans la négative. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir y répondre, mais ne comprenait tout simplement pas elle-même ce qu'il se passait._

_*-Noah est ce qu'on peut considérer comme une célébrité locale. Depuis quelques mois, elle participe à cette émission, du genre où on vous promet des miracles. Elle lit dans les esprits._

_*-C'est une psychique ?_

_*-Apparemment._

_Ennuyé par cette réponse qui n'apportait que de nouvelles interrogations, Dean se passa la main sur le visage et finit par s'asseoir. _

_*-Est-ce qu'elle est considérée comme un véritable médium par la population locale ?_

_*-Il y a quelques années, elle a permit la résolution d'un crime. Un homme a été inculpé pour non assistance à personne en danger et délit de fuite après avoir renversé un enfant. Depuis, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'elle est écoutée._

_Alors que la situation lui apparaissait enfin clairement, Dean en aurait presque pâlit. Toute cette histoire sentait mauvais, très mauvais._

_*-Voila qui me donne de plus en plus envie de discuter avec cette demoiselle ; Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de laisser un peu la place ? Il faut en laisser pour tout le monde, voyons._

_Devant son air obstiné, Dean insista. Il devait parler au véritable propriétaire du corps._

_*-Ne m'obligez pas à vous frapper…_

_*-Je ne peux pas, finit-elle par avouer à regret. Il n'y a qu'une petite fille, ici, et elle s'appelle Poppy. Non seulement elle a bien trop peur de vous pour venir vous parler, mais en plus je doute qu'elle en sache beaucoup plus que moi. Noah n'est pas là._

_Se disant, elle détourna le regard d'une façon qui attira l'attention de Dean. Ne voulant pas la lâcher, il se pencha vers elle, un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon au coin des lèvres._

_*-je ne vous crois pas…_

_Droite et raide sur sa chaise, la fille fixa sa tasse sans rien dire un instant. Puis, dans une supplique difficilement audible, Susan révéla une autre facette de sa personnalité, perdue et tiraillée._

_*-N'insistez pas. Je n'ai rien pour vous. Je vais réfléchir à tout ce que vous m'avez appris, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire._

_*-Elle pourrait savoir qui vous a véritablement tué. Peut-être même est-ce elle…_

_Piquée au vif par cette affirmation, « Susan » se leva brusquement. Elle allait sans aucun doute réfuter quand un coup sourd attira son attention vers la chambre. Le jeune homme du canapé était réveillé._

_*-Bastian n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Vous devriez le relâcher._

_*-Je lui ai tapé dessus. Non, je ne pense pas que le détacher soit une bonne idée. Vous allez plutôt vous assoir pendant que je fouille cet appartement. _

_A partir de là, chacun s'en tint à ce qui avait été dit. Prostrée, mains serrées sur la table et regard baissé, la fille attendit que ce cauchemar passe. Quant à Dean, il retourna méticuleusement l'appartement à la recherche d'indices quelconques : poupées vaudous, manuel du parfait ensorceleur, boule de cristal, ou même un carnet secret, mais il ne trouva rien. L'interrogatoire du fameux Bastian ne lui apprit pas grand-chose d'intéressant si ce n'est qu'il était en couple avec la demoiselle depuis 9 mois et qu'elle avait toujours été un peu instable. Rien de méchant, toutefois, juste un peu… Etrange. Elle disait être à l'écoute des esprits de tout ce qui vivait sur Terre. Ce côté hippie avait tendance à bien plaire au jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que ça prenne de l'ampleur trois mois plus tôt. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter l'église et à s'y investir, et avait pris cet emploi à la télévision locale. C'était une fille sans histoire qui n'avait pas pour habitude de la faire coucher sur le canapé._

_De retour près de Susan :_

_*-Il faut vraiment que je parle à cette Noah Pratt._

_*-Je vous l'ai dit._

_L'énervement disparu bien vite alors qu'un brouhaha se faisait entendre dans la rue, de plus en plus fort._

_*-Je ne peux pas vous aider._

_Précédée de Dean, elle se rendit à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans la rue, un petit attroupement commençait de se former autour de la voiture de police. Peu de temps après, une sirène se fit entendre, précédant une ambulance et deux autres voitures de police._

_Voyant que la situation se corsait, Dean ne demanda pas son reste et fila par la fenêtre. Sa fuite ne devait pas faire long feu._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam, occupé à se reposer, puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire dans la cellule de 10 m² du sous-sol où il se trouvait, était alerté par le bruit d'une porte métallique qu'on pousse sur ses gonds. Lourdement, elle s'ouvrit pour libérer le passage à un officier. A ses côtés, Dean apparut, le visage tuméfié, menottes aux poignets et sourire aux lèvres lui donnant un air trop réjouit pour être vrai étant donné les circonstances._

_*-Surprise !_

* * *

Haha.

Soon soon!


	6. Chapter 6

huhu, contente que le "surprise!" t'ai plu Jubei-kazuki! J'avoue m'être bien tripé en imaginant ce final XD De toute, j'adore Dean, stout. Dommage que je sois pas plus douée pour les descriptions (ou que ce soit pas de la vidéo comme les originaux, tout simplement ^^) parce que les expressions du visage me manquent bcp TT

bref, histoire de blablater un peu sur l'écriture de cette fic, j'en suis au chapitre 9 je crois... Bref, de toute, c qu'une ébauche. Mais Castiel a fait son apparition hhu. Chuis trop à fond... Faut dire que je l'aime trop pour ma santé mentale ce perso XD J'ai envie de le martyriser avec sa petite bouille de perdu TT Ouai, c'est là que je deviens grave... M'enfin, j'assume. Ou presque. Après, pour ls fans de Dean et Sam, c'est surtout le chapitre suivant qui va envoyer du lourd huhu. Enfin, j'espère XD

bon, j'me tais, ça sert à rien de dire toussa... Place à l'histoire.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : deux souris et un bout de fromage._

Je n'ai pas aimé lui mentir, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je suis moi-même incapable de comprendre qui je suis, comment je peux être cette Noah Pratt sans rien savoir d'elle. Je suis cette personne, aucun doute à ce sujet. Être Susan est plus simple pour l'instant, voila tout, alors je fais comme si tout était simple et me comporte en vieille femme alors que ces questions n'ont de cesse de me hanter : Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Pourquoi n'ais-je aucune donnée, aucun élément sur lequel me baser pour assurer mon identité ?

Toutes ces questions, je les dois à cet homme étrange, ce Dean. En cela, je lui suis reconnaissante, et parce qu'il m'a paru sincère, je vais reconsidérer ce que je sais au sujet de son frère. Ce n'est pas facile, j'ai en mémoire toutes ces images de violence, ces visions du visage de Sam Winchester tordu par la haine et qui s'acharne sur le corps de Susan. Elles s'imposent à moi avec tellement de violence que je n'ai, bien souvent, pas d'autre choix que de les laisser s'emparer de moi et ouvrir les vannes de ma colère. Comment puis-je en faire abstraction ? Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je lui dois d'essayer, je le sens.

Et ce que je vois, fini de me persuader. Damian, le policier qui avait gentiment passé la nuit devant chez moi pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Celui-là même qui est venu frapper à ma porte. Il est mort, sauvagement assassiné lui aussi, comme Susan. Et un témoin a tout vu.

Avec son témoignage et le fait qu'il ait été attrapé alors qu'il s'enfuyait de chez moi, on ne tarde pas à rendre Dean coupable de ce meurtre.

Sur le coup, je n'ose pas me prononcer, et je m'effraye en silence de l'espoir que je vois dans les yeux des personnes qui m'entourent quand elles me demandent s'il m'a fait du mal. Est-ce normal d'espérer le voir coupable d'autres atrocités à mes dépends ?!

Je voudrais aller au bureau du sheriff, moi aussi, mais le tournis me prend tout à coup, promesse d'une nouvelle perturbation à venir. Susan s'affole elle aussi. Il vaut mieux que je remonte chez moi. Bientôt, nous serons trois.

_****************_

_Dean n'avait pas prévu de venir rejoindre son frère en prison, c'était même ce qu'il espérait éviter à tout pris, mais parfois, le sort s'acharnait sur vous, voila tout. Il avait bien essayé de résister aux agents, de s'enfuir, pour la forme, mais rien qui ne mérite le traitement qu'il avait reçu en échange. A dire vrai, il n'y avait pas que le sort qui s'était acharné sur lui. Les policiers s'étaient fait un plaisir de le rabrouer à la moindre occasion, à tel point que la cellule jumelle de celle de Sam dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé avait des allures de refuge. Après tout, il était accusé d'avoir tué un flic, rien de moins, il pouvait donc s'estimer heureux d'en sortir avec quelques contusions. Avec tout ça, il lui avait fallut du temps avant de pouvoir échanger ses infos avec Sam. Une fois qu'il eu récupéré, il entama le compte-rendu de ses activités de la nuit et y alla de ses petits commentaires._

_*- Je ne sais pas comment, mais cette Noah Pratt nous a vraiment tendu un piège tordu. Qu'elle montre le bout de son nez, et elle verra ce qu'on fait des mediums par chez nous ! Ou des démons, ou de quoi qu'elle soit._

_Lancé comme il l'était, Sam ne tenta pas d'interrompre son frère t le laissa se décharger de toute sa frustration jusqu'au bouquet final ;_

_*- Et même si je savais ce qu'elle est et le moyen de s'en débarrasser, de toute façon, on est coincé dans cette putain de prison !_

_Du plat de la main, Dean frappa un grand coup sur les barreaux et ne parvint qu'à se faire un peu plus mal. Pestant toujours, il retourna s'assoir et se prit la tête dans les mains. Sam, pour sa part, était resté étrangement calme et silencieux pendant tout ce temps. Il fallait dire que depuis 10 heures qu'il se trouvait en prison, il se trouvait dans un état bien au-delà de l'énervement, et qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que son frère. Le tout étant, maintenant, de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui révéler, et de le faire de la meilleure façon qui soit._

_*-je ne pense pas qu'elle nous ait tendu un piège._

_*-Oui, et nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans une prison en ce moment._

_Dean était trop en colère contre lui-même pour user correctement de sa légendaire ironie, ainsi Sam échappa-t-il à la remarque complète incluant des références à la matrice et à Néo bottant les fesses aux agents. Mais il n'était pas passé loin. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, sûr qu'il était de tenir une bonne explication. Et pour cause, il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, et de quoi nourrir sa réflexion._

_*-Cette fille n'est qu'un appât, et je doute qu'elle en soit consciente. Son air perdu et ses propos de schyzo ne sont pas feints. Elle l'a dit elle-même, sa véritable identité refuse de se montrer, sous prétexte qu'elle ne peut juste pas. Et si elle disait vrai, tout simplement ?_

_Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Dean se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Lui-même avait envisagé cette possibilité, mais n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de la rendre crédible jusqu'au bout._

_*-Imaginons que quelqu'un, pour je ne sais quelle raison… Veuille nous attirer dans cette ville. Quel meilleur moyen existe-t-il que de mettre sur notre route une pauvre innocente désemparée ? Elle avait l'air dérangé, on ne pouvait donc pas se rendre ailleurs qu'au commissariat. Une fois sur place, la second phase du plan s'est déclenchée avec l'entrée sur scène du fantôme de la vieille dame. Sa maison, là où elle a été assassiné, se trouvait justement à deux rues du commissariat._

_*-Comme de par hasard. Avec si peu de distance, Susette n'aura même pas eu le choix._

_Regards entendus et petite conclusion de rigueur :_

_*-A côté d'un plan aussi tordu, trouver un médium et la rendre amnésique, c'est du gâteau, conclue Sam pour la forme, plutôt fier de lui._

_*-Et comment tu expliques Poppy ?_

_*-Poppy ?!_

_*-L'esprit de la petite fille._

_*-La petite fille ne sert à rien._

_*-Je te trouve bien dur avec cette petite fille…_

_*-Le fait est ! Que jusque là, meurtre de ce policier compris, ce piège dans lequel on est tombé est bien différent de tout ce qu'on a affronté jusque là. C'est intelligent, c'est calculé, et je n'ai aucune idée de quel genre de créature peut être derrière tout ça. En fait, ça pourrait tout à fait être d'origine humaine._

_*- En dehors du fait qu'on nous ait clairement vu commettre ces meurtres… Ce qui est impossible, dit moi que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point !_

_Et il se trouva que Sam était d'accord avec Dean. Sobrement, il acquiesça avant de poursuivre la réflexion._

_*- Un changeur de forme ? Un hypnotiseur ? Un démon ? Peut-être même un ange ?! La liste est longue. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à nous directement ? Il en aurait les moyens, non ? Tant qu'à nous vouloir emprisonné, autant y aller pour de bon. Pourquoi nous avoir remis entre les mains de la police… ?_

_Alors qu'il s'était exprimé jusque là comme s'il avait déjà fait le tour de toutes ces questions, Sam porta un regard plus intense sur son frère en posant ces dernières questions. Quelque chose dans sa voix marquait la fin des certitudes. _

_*-Peut-être parce que c'est d'origine humaine, proposa Dean, un groupe de sosies maléfiques menés par un milliardaire qu'on aurait chatouillé par le passé._

_*-Non, je ne pense pas… Fit Sam, lugubre en oubliant son sens de l'humour au fond de sa poche. Il n'a peut être pas la puissance nécessaire pour s'en prendre directement à nous, mais quoi que ce soit, je suis persuadé que cette entité est démoniaque._

_S'il avait évité jusque là de regarder son frère dans les yeux, il se fit fuyant pour de bon alors qu'il se levait et lui tournait le dos. Ayant perçu le changement dans le ton de sa voix, Dean leva la tête et le regarda faire. Prudent et soucieux à la fois :_

_*-En tout cas, tant qu'on ne sait pas quel but il poursuit, il est difficile d'en savoir plus. _

_A nouveau, ils arrivaient dans un cul de sac. Sam hésita à poursuivre alors que Dean le fixait en silence, mais il s'était promis de ne plus rien cacher à son frère._

_*-Lucifer est passé me voir._

_*-Lucifer ? Non… Sam !_

_*-Je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup, Dean. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais quel choix avais-je ? Je suis enfermé, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'éloigner._

_*-Je n'aime pas ça, voila tout._

_*-Moi non plus._

_*-Tu crois que… ?_

_*-Difficile d'en douter._

_D'une cellule à l'autre, les deux frères se regardèrent en chien de faïence le temps de se jauger respectivement. Si Lucifer les avait trouvés, c'est qu'on l'avait renseigné. Autant dire que toute cette histoire prenait une toute autre ampleur._

_*-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Dean ? On est piégé dans cette prison, et tout le monde nous croit responsable de ces meurtres. Même s'il n'y est pour rien à l'origine d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Lucifer est dans le coin et on sait tout les deux que ça ne signifie rien de bon. Pour nous, et pour les habitants de cette ville._

_*- Putain… Cass ! Se surprit à supplier Dean en désespoir de cause._

_Tout serait tellement plus simple si cet ange de pacotille pointait juste son nez et les tirait de là. Pourquoi fallait-il que lui est ses potes ne soient là que quand ça n'arrangeait personne ?!_

_*- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Se força Sam à demander._

_Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Même en l'absence de réponse, il fallait que cette question tombe sur le tapis à un moment où à un autre._

_*- Attendre, répondit Dean pour la forme. Le laisser te murmurer des mots doux ne me plait pas non plus, mais je ne vois pas bien quel choix nous avons._

_Un silence pesant s'installa, le temps que Dean prenne pleinement conscience de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et fasse le tour des autres solutions. Sam, quant à lui, se posait cette question depuis longtemps maintenant, et prenait de l'avance en matière de désespoir._

_*-Bobby est au courant, il cherche une solution. Et dès qu'il en aura fini avec ce qu'il fait, Castiel finira bien par pointer son nez lui aussi._

_Voila tout ce que Dean avait sous la main pour se rassurer. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça._

_Pensif, Sam ne répondit rien, trop occupé à s'en vouloir de s'être laissé piéger et d'avoir mené son frère dans cette impasse._

_*-Que t'a-t-il dit ?_

_*-Lucifer ? Rien d'important. Je ne lui ai pas répondu._

_Sam était sincère, quoi que dise cet ange déchu, il prenait garde à ne pas lui laisser la moindre porte ouverte. Pour Dean, il se le devait._

_*-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, Sam. Il veut forcément quelque chose._

_Ils en venaient à un sujet qui déplaisait particulièrement à Sam, aussi rechigna-t-il à s'exprimer sur ce point. Mais Dean n'en démordait pas, alors il finit par lâcher le morceau._

_*-Il proposait de me sortir de là. A condition que je dise oui, bien sur._

_Il marqua une pause avant de se faire violence pour continuer._

_*-Il a dit que ça ne faisait que commencer, et qu'il reviendrait._

_Arrivés au bout de ce qu'ils pouvaient discuter, les deux frères s'allongèrent sur leur campement de fortune, pensifs. La toute nouvelle menace de Lucifer pesait sur leurs épaules telle une guillotine prête à leur trancher le cou. S'il savait où ils se trouvaient, leurs heures étaient comptées. Avant quoi ? Ne pas le savoir était justement la pire des tortures._

_La matinée était bien avancée quand l'armada policière s'occupa d'accomplir son office. Un avocat montra même le bout de son nez, accompagné de quelques mauvaises nouvelles. D'une part, il était clairement convaincu de la culpabilité de ses clients, allant jusqu'à leur conseiller de plaider la folie furieuse, ce qui en disait long sur l'opinion qu'il entretenait à l'égard des frères Winchester. D'autre part, les armes du crime étaient parties pour être analysées, et tant qu'elles ne seraient pas revenues négatives, les empruntes étaient clairement considérées comme étant les leurs. Sans exagération, la tombe des Winchester commençait à être sacrément profonde. Et pour l'instant, seule la police locale s'en était mêlée. Mieux valait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait à l'arrivée de FBI._

_Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'un élément d'intérêt fit son entrée._

_*-J'ai bien réfléchi, annonça Susan dès son entrée. Il y a certaines choses qui clochent._

_Ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire de sa coupe de cheveux courte, les mèches sauvages, en plus des larges cernes lui soulignant le dessous des yeux d'une empreinte violette, lui donnait l'air encore plus fou et agar que jamais. Il lui avait fallut quelques heures avant de se décider à venir au commissariat, empruntées sur le temps qu'elle aurait volontiers employé à dormir et à calmer son petit copain. Ça, et une convocation par le commissaire. Elle devait signer sa déposition contre Sam, et s'exprimer au sujet de Dean. Autant dire que le sort des deux frères dépendait en grande partie de sa compréhension de toute cette histoire. Et elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux, d'autant plus que la bonne foi apparente de Dean durant la nuit l'avait quelque peu chamboulée ; ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec son charme légendaire. Arrivé 80 ans, on était au dessus de ça. Sans compter qu'elle comptait un nouveau locataire dans son corps : un jeune homme de 31 ans persuadé que Dean Winchester lui avait défoncé le crâne à coup de barre de fer et qui avait appris depuis longtemps que l'homosexualité c'était le mal. Autant dire que ça secouait dans son ciboulot, et qu'elle ne devait pas sa grande fébrilité qu'au manque de sommeil._

_*-Tout le monde vous accuse d'avoir tué Dorian, on ne me croit pas quand je dis que vous étiez avec moi quand il a été tué… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette ville devient folle !_

_*-Mais ils finiront bien par entendre raison, non ? S'inquiéta Dean en oubliant qu'il devait se méfier d'elle._

_Il jeta, en prime, quelques regards inquiets vers son frère, ces propos venant confirmer leurs propres craintes._

_*-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez bien saisi la situation, jeune homme. Ce sera ma parole contre celle du témoin qui vous a vu faire. Et moi-même, j'ai en tête les images de cette scène, je vous vois faire. C'est à en perdre la tête !_

_*-Comment pouvez-vous me voir faire, vous n'y étiez même pas !_

_*-Mais le lieutenant, si. _

_Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Susan s'inclina légèrement l'air de dire « enchantée ». Indécis, Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Etait-elle entrain de leur dire qu'une troisième âme avait intégré le corps de Noah ? Et que cette dernière n'était autre que celle de l'agent de police mort le matin même ?! Un policier était déjà entrain de descendre les marches menant la prison, aussi les deux frères ne prirent-ils pas le risque de poser clairement la question. Susan, quant à elle, se hâta d'ajouter, à mi-voix :_

_*-D'ailleurs, vous avez de la chance qu'il soit encore désorienté, sinon il essaierait probablement de vous tuer. Je l'ai sous contrôle, pour l'instant…Mais n'espérez pas que ça dure indéfiniment._

_*-3 en 1, n'est-ce pas un slogan réservé pour les shampooings ?_

_Très fier de sa petite blague, Dean arbora son sourire de crétin préféré tout en regardant tour à tour Dean et Susan. Sauf que ces deux derniers étaient trop occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le « bourreau » supposé et sa victime, l'un essayant de ne pas en vouloir au second de l'avoir fait jeté en prison pendant que la seconde envisageait la possibilité que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ne l'avait pas réellement froidement assassiné. Ne supportant que difficilement la pression, Sam finit par ouvrir le bal._

_*-Dean a dit vrai. Je ne vous ai pas tué._

_*-ça, ce n'est pas à toi de le déterminer, ricana le policier tout en venant se placer à côté de Susan._

_Apparemment, qu'une demoiselle d'une vingtaine d'année se présente comme étant la victime de 80 ans d'un crime odieux ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Sans l'écouter, la demoiselle s'avança jusqu'au barreau et braqua son regard dans celui du jeune homme :_

_*-Alors prouvez-le !_

_*-J'aimerais bien, mais je suis en prison…_

_Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, la femme s'avança à sa rencontre jusqu'à empoigner les barreaux. Elle fit signe à Sam de s'approcher, et ce dernier, après un regard vaguement inquiet vers l'agent, et se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver le piège, obtempéra. Une fois à porté de main, il se prit une claque retentissante, en reculant sous la surprise, yeux grands ouverts sur l'auteur de cet acte pour le moins imprévu. Qu'est-ce qui prenait encore à cette folle ?!_

_*-Miss Prat ! Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher autant, cet homme est dangereux, la réprimanda l'agent en s'empressant de la tirer par le bras pour la mettre à l'abri._

_Ne quittant pas Sam des yeux, la Miss Prat en question accepta de reculer, mais se dégagea bien vite._

_*-Mr Perkins ? Fit-t-elle à l'intention du policier. Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques instants ?_

_*-Je ne crois pas…_

_*-Et je crois le contraire. Pensez-vous que nous allons avoir un problème ? L'interrompit-elle avec tout le panache dont elle était capable. Je crains de ne pouvoir procéder autrement… Vous ne savez peut-être pas comment mon don fonctionne, mais il se trouve que je le pratique depuis des années._

_Une fois qu'il fut parti se poster en haut des escaliers elle leur fit signe de se taire et parla aussi vite que possible, voix basse et sévère. Même si le fait qu'ils en soient maintenant rendus, à une claque prêt, aux confidences, les deux garçons ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'accommodèrent rapidement du changement. Tels des enfants bien obéissants, ils s'approchèrent, chacun à un coin de sa cellule._

_*-Il aurait mieux valu pour vous que vous soyez coupables, parce qu'il n'y a rien de bon qui vous attende dehors. Ces deux meurtres ? Vous n'imaginez pas dans quel état ils plongent les habitants. Je n'avais pas vu ça depuis ces histoires de chasse aux sorcières qu'on voit parfois dans les films. Vous êtes déjà pendus la corde au cou si on en croit certains, et ça ne les dérange pas qu'il n'y ait toujours aucune preuve matérielle contre vous. Oui, confirma-t-elle à l'interrogation muette de Sam, nous sommes une petite ville, l'analyse de l'arme du crime ne sera pas de retour avant demain. Et ils en font une affaire personnelle, donc n'espérez pas que des instances supérieures viennent calmer le jeu en fourrant leur nez là-dedans. Ça n'arrivera tout simplement pas. Et vous ne savez pas le pire. Le corps de Poppy Hargreaves a été retrouvé dans la matinée par des chasseurs, aussi mutilé que le mien. Je ne leur laisse donc pas 1 heure avant qu'ils trouvent le moyen de vous le mettre sur le dos, quand bien même la gamine dit que vous n'y êtes pour rien. (Du doigt, elle se désigna la tête pour bien montrer qu'il s'agissait de l'autre locataire de Noah.) Si vous avez la moindre idée de qui fait ça… Commet tous ces meurtres, vous devez me le dire car je suis probablement le seul allier qu'il vous reste._

_*-Dit celle qui nous a mené ici en premier lieu…_

_*-Oh, oui… Je comprends, vous préférez sans doute que l'aide vienne de quelqu'un d'autre, je comprends. Au revoir, et bon courage. _

_*-Non non non… Suzanne, vous devez nous faire sortir de là !_

_*-Excusez mon frère… Il est un peu simplet, souvent, grimaça Sam en haussant un sourcil significatif à l'intention de Dean._

_*-Voila qui doit être un caractère familial dans ce cas._

_Une fois ce détail mis au point, et le nouveau problème des villageois en furie mis sur le tapis, la discussion prit fin rapidement. Que pouvaient-ils y faire de toute façon ? D'autant plus que Suzanne refusait de mentir au sujet de ce qu'elle avait vu, même pour les aider. C'était contre son code de l'honneur, apparemment… Elle accepta toutefois de retenir le numéro de téléphone de Bobby et de l'appeler pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle savait. Le besoin de s'échapper devenait urgent pour les frères Winchester, en particulier quant un homme succéda à Susan et confirma que Dean était bien celui qu'il avait vu s'acharner sur l'agent de police le matin même._

_Des bruits inquiétants commencèrent de se faire entendre à l'étage en fin de journée. Mais ce n'est qu'à l'entente d'un coup de feu que les deux prisonniers regrettèrent pour de bon que Castiel ne viennent pas leur faire faire un petit tour par Angel Airline. Ce soir-là, il ne devait rien se passer de plus. Mais pour combien de temps ?_

_

* * *

_

_Prochain chapitre? La chasse aux sorcières. ça va saigner!! bohahahha Des morts au programme, et tout. Si si...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Mon chapitre préféré huhu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos petits mots ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : la chasse aux sorcières_

Si je fais de plus en plus confiance à Suzanne pour mener la marche, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis de plus en plus rongée par le doute. Les habitants de cette ville semblent me faire confiance, et que suis-je entrain de faire de cette confiance ? Je la joue ! C'est du moins l'impression que j'en ai. Un instant j'accuse un homme d'un crime, puis sur une intuition, parce qu'il a eu l'air abasourdi quand je l'ai giflé, je me mets à le défendre. La prudence est de mise, bien sure, et je ne m'impliquerais pas plus que nécessaire, mais tout de même… Je ne sais plus que penser. Surtout quand cet homme, Damian, me hurle continuellement dans la tête et réclame vengeance. Si je l'écoutais, je serais en ce moment même soit occupé à lacérer le visage de Dean de mes propres mains, soit je serais entrain de l'enfoncer un peu plus auprès des « collègues » policiers. Mon identité ne pourrait pas être plus tiraillée qu'en ce moment… Je sens Damian et sa haine qui prennent des forces à chaque instant. J'aimerais les en empêcher, mais je n'ai rien à leur opposer. Rien d'autre que les souvenirs d'une vieille femme pas loin de penser comme lui et d'une petite fille qui vient de comprendre qu'elle est morte. Pitoyable…

Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, je m'accroche à cette histoire qu'ils m'ont demandé de rapporter à leurs amis. Démons, anges, et complot… Tout serait difficile à croire si je ne me savais pas possédée par trois fantômes. Avec tout ça, je n'attends qu'une chose : que quelqu'un vienne me dire que je ne suis pas folle.

Sans hésiter, je sors du commissariat. De toute façon, il est inutile de s'attarder. Les personnes présentes ne font que se monter le chou et porter des œillères. Répéter qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui se passe et que Dean était avec moi quand le sergent Damian Rice a été tué ne sert à rien. C'est comme si je criais au cœur d'un ouragan. Alors je poursuis ma route, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui m'écoutera. Et je finis par le joindre au téléphone, comme les Winchester me l'avaient prédit. Ce Bobby ne peut pas me retrouver, mais il a un contact qui vient d'arriver en ville. Il faut que je le rejoigne.

Je le retrouve au bar du coin. Il s'appelle William Benson, et on passe les deux heures qui suivent à s'entretenir à mi-voix pendant que tout autour de nous, la ville finit d'entrer en ébullition. Cet homme ne me plait pas, et malgré l'aide que je lui ai apporté, il refuse de me présenter les preuves qui m'apaiseraient. D'après lui, les anges sont des guignols de carnaval, et il n'a pas de démons sous la main à me présenter… Tout ce qu'il a, c'est une pleine cargaison de sel et d'eau bénite. Comment suis-je censée apaiser l'âme de ce policier avec ce genre de preuves ?! Paniquer ne sert à rien, mais c'est bien ce que je suis entrain de faire. La colère et le besoin de vengeance sont sur le point de me submerger.

*-Ecoutez mamzelle, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Maintenant, faut me laisser faire.

A ces paroles, alors qu'avec Susan nous avions l'habitude d'agir de concert, Damian rassemble ses forces en une longue inspiration. Le chasseur est déjà parti quand il prend le contrôle de mon corps. Se mettre en retrait de son propre esprit pour laisser, de son plein gré, une autre personne diriger le navire est une chose. Mais se voir interdire l'accès des commandes de son propre corps en est une autre. Perplexe, j'essaye de le repousser, mais au lieu de courir à la suite de William, je me lève et interpelle l'assemblée présente.

*-Trois victimes déjà, et combien d'autres qui n'ont pas encore été découvertes ?!

Intérieurement, je hurle ma frustration. Quand bien même ce cri aurait-il franchit la frontière de mes lèvres qu'il se serait perdu au milieu des approbations et des encouragements.

*-Je les entends, croyez-moi, je les entends comme si c'était moi. Leurs âmes réclament vengeance !

Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! De toutes mes forces, je lutte, je griffe, je vais jusqu'à supplier, mais rien n'y fait. Impitoyable, rendu sourd par la douleur et la fureur, Damian poursuit son discours à travers mes lèvres, attise la haine et la folie. Provoque l'irréparable quand je voudrais pouvoir faire une pause et tout reprendre depuis le début. Mon vœu aurait pu devenir réalité si Damian n'avait pris son frère à parti dans la foule, jouant sur la corde sensible, sincère comme seul peut l'être un mort s'adressant à un membre de sa famille.

Quand toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar finissent par se lever et se dirigent vers le bureau du sheriff, j'abandonne tout espoir et me laisse guider. Que puis-je y faire ? Je suis fatiguée, tellement fatiguée… Après un peu de sommeil, peut-être pourrai-je reprendre le pouvoir. Mais pour l'instant, cette possibilité me semble hors de portée.

Ce n'est qu'en me voyant saisir une arme, profitant de la confusion générale qui règne au commissariat, que je retrouve un peu de ma volonté. Quand mes pas me mènent en direction de la prison et que je prends conscience de ce qu'il va se passer, dans un sursaut, je me reprends.

Je ne tuerais pas un homme, et encore moins l'un des frères Winchester, je refuse ! La lutte commence. Je m'arrête puis baisse les yeux sur l'arme que je tiens à la main. Ce simple geste m'a couté une grande partie de mon énergie, mais je m'accroche à ce que je sais : je ne suis pas une tueuse, quoi qu'il arrive.

J'ai besoin d'aide, en l'état, je n'arriverais pas à reprendre totalement le contrôle de mon corps. Lentement, fruit de ma volonté, mon bras se lève jusqu'à pointer le canon vers le plafond. Puis je tire. La détonation attire alors l'attention des policiers, et en quelques secondes, je suis plaquée à terre, incapable de faire le moindre mal. Je peux enfin me laisser aller, me débattre comme un forcené, et n'en avoir rien à faire. Je finis à l'hôpital, avec quelques contusions et une bonne dose de sédatif dans le sang. Damian est toujours aux commandes de mon corps, mais au moins, je n'ai tué personne.

Le rideau tombe. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

_***********_

_*-On s'arrache, les gars, annonça William McCormick aux deux frères en pénétrant dans la prison en sous-sol._

_Avec les évènements de la veille, il n'a pas eu de mal à convaincre les autorités locales de l'importance de déménager les frères Winchester dans une prison de haute sécurité. Que ce soit pour leur bien ou celui de la population locale. C'est que personne ne voulait de massacre, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute façon, il ne leur laissait pas le choix, fort de son autorité et de son insigne, il embarquait tout ce petit monde, et puis c'est tout. N'en croyant pas leur chance, Sam et Dean se levèrent instantanément._

_*-Les Winchester…. Depuis le temps qu'on les traquait. Vous êtes forts, les gars, très très forts ! P'tain, tellement forts que vous allez surement avoir le droit à vos sales tronches sur CNN._

_Cette réplique, et tout ce qui suivit en attendant qu'ils soient installés à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette banalisé « pour des besoins de discrétion évidents », n'était pas vraiment faite pour rassurer Dean et Sam, mais ils firent ce qu'ils devaient : jouer le jeu. Avaient-ils le choix de toute façon ? pas vraiment. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce William, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'ils ne pouvaient manquer de reconnaitre : cette aplomb que seule l'assurance d'être entrain de proférer un mensonge aussi gros qu'eux pouvait conférer. Ce gars était comme eux, et il allait les sortir de là, ou les tuer sur le bord de la route d'une balle dans la tête, au choix._

_Sous les regards mauvais des personnes présentes, l'agent du FBI donna ses dernières instructions au shérif, puis il monta à l'arrière de la fourgonnette et donna un coup sur la paroi. Immédiatement, le moteur se mit en route._

_*-Ils ont pas l'air content de vous voir partir…_

_*-Dans ce cas, désolé de les décevoir, mais pour ma part, je suis super content._

_Après un échange de regard avec son frère, Dean ajouta :_

_*-Ou pas…_

_Sans que l'identité du « sauveur » ne soit révélée, ils démarrèrent sous les regards du shérif et de ses adjoints. D'un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, le conducteur aurait pu saisir le signal transmis en aval de la route, mais l'ambiance n'était plus à ce genre de précaution._

_Et tout ce petit monde était occupé à s'échanger des informations quand la fourgonnette tomba dans le piège et fit une embardée, précipitant tout le monde à terre. Les pneus crevés, le véhicule devint incontrôlable._

_*-Accrochez-vous ! Hurla l'agent Sally O'Brien par-dessus les crissements de pneu. On a de la compagnie !_

_Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq cent mètres, et déjà les ennuis leur tombaient dessus. En désespoir de cause, Sally braqua le volant pour éviter les voitures qui barraient la route, et alla s'encastrer dans une boutique de coiffure._

_*-Bordel… Souffla Dean en reprenant ses esprits. _

_Le choc les avait tous un peu assommé, et s'il y avait plus de peur et de taule cabossée que de mal, ils n'étaient pas indemne pour autant. Sally, en particulier, avait morflé, rendu inconsciente par le choc et effondrée sur le volant. En voulant se rendre à son secours, Sam porta la main à son front pour en essuyer le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière, et se heurta aux chaines qui le maintenaient toujours au banc. Hagard, William le poussa pour passer et s'occuper de sa compagne._

_*-ça va, Dean ?_

_*-Je crois que j'ai une côte cassée, mais ça ira._

_Sous le coup de la douleur, il grimaça tout de même le moment venu d'inspirer. Sam, quant à lui, s'était sérieusement amoché le genou, mais le temps n'était pas au compte-rendu de leurs petits bobos. Sally était dans les vapes, et William occupé à l'extraire de son fauteuil. Au dehors, des voix se rapprochaient, signe que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à tomber sur leur dos. En chœur, les deux frères s'escrimèrent sur leur chaine, tirant de toutes leurs forces pour les déloger de leurs attaches. Mais rien n'y faisait ; seules les clefs auraient pu changer quoi que ce soit à leur condition._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, bras levés sous le menace du canon d'un fusil braqué sur eux, les chasseurs encore conscients levèrent tous les trois les bras sans chercher à jouer les héros._

_Dehors, une partie des hommes présents au bar du coin la veille au soir les attendait de pied ferme, l'air pas commode._

_*-Bonjour… Déjà de retour ? Les salua Dean d'un sourire un peu crispé._

_Ce fut Sam qui ouvra la marche une fois sa chaine brisée d'une balle bien placée. Tout, dans la situation qui se mettait en place, lui fichait la chair de poule : le salon de coiffure dévasté, la rangée d'autochtones dardant sur eux un seul regard haineux et décidé, sans oublier un spectateur se tenant légèrement en retrait._

_Lucifer en personne était venu assister à la scène, ce qui lui donnait un tout autre sens. Ne pouvant défaire son regard de cette vision glaçante, Sam descendit du fourgon sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, les personnes qui l'agrippaient, le poussaient, l'insultaient et le frappaient, même. _

_*-On va trouver une solution, Sam, cria Dean non loin._

_Sa voix lui parvint comme dans un rêve, lointaine et dénuée de sens. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors du visage de l'ange déchu. De toute ses forces, Sam essaya de décrypter son expression, mais comme toujours, seul le regret et la tristesse lui furent renvoyés, comme s'il n'y était pour rien et regrettait que Sam se soit mis dans cette situation. Pourtant c'était bien de sa faute s'ils en étaient là, de sa faute à lui seul ! Sous le coup de la colère, Sam tenta de s'arracher aux mains qui le retenaient, et il hurla à l'intention de Lucifer :_

_*-Tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même, hein ?! T'es trop lâche pour faire le sale boulot… Salop !! Mais ça change rien, t'entend ? Rien ! J'te dirais jamais oui, jamais !_

_Lucifer se contenta de secouer la tête, peiné._

_*-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon. Il faut me croire._

_*-Foutaise ! T'es qu'un enfoiré… Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais t'es qu'une enflure ! On n'a rien en commun… Rien ! RAAaaaahh !!_

_Puis ce fut le trou noir. D'un coup sur la tête, quelqu'un mit fin à l'accès de rage de Sam. Un genou à terre, il lutta pour ne pas perdre totalement conscience._

_*-Sam. Sam !_

_La voix de Dean, non loin, résonna jusqu'à le tirer de sa torpeur. Impuissant, on le traina en avant, jusqu'au milieu de la route. Que veulent tous ces gens ? Pourquoi tant de terreur dans le regard de Dean ? Les mains dans le dos, toujours retenues par des menottes, Sam tachait de rester debout tant bien que mal quand le visage de Lucifer apparu juste à côté de lui. Le regard fou et les traits distordus par la haine, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux._

_*-Tout ça est de ta faute… Souffla-Sam._

_*-Non. Je te le promets._

_*-Alors mets-y fin._

_*-Ce qui est en route ne peut être arrêté. Tu dois me dire oui, Sam, sans ça je ne pourrais rien pour toi, ni pour ton frère._

_*-Mensonges !_

_*-Je pourrais tous les tuer, si tu le souhaites. Sans mon véritable réceptacle, je ne peux pas faire moins. Il faut que tu comprennes dans quelle situation je me trouve, Sam. J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider sans rien recevoir en retour. Vraiment. Mais tant que tu ne me dis pas oui, je suis limité. Quoi que je fasse, ma puissance risque de nous consumer, mon hôte, moi, et tout le monde à moins de dix kilomètres d'ici._

_L'air tellement sincère que Sam fut tenté de lui obéir, Lucifer se pencha et lui murmura, tout en regardant vers Dean._

_*-Tu dois me croire. J'ai besoin de toi, et ce n'est pas pour détruire ce monde que tu connais._

_*-Sam… Le prévint Dean tout en se débattant. Ne l'écoute pas, ça ne changerait r…_

_Un coup le fit taire, et deux hommes s'occupèrent de lui attacher les pieds puis de lui bander les yeux. Ainsi ligoter en plein milieu de la route, il ne pourrait plus en bouger et deviendrait la cible parfaite. Avec horreur, Sam comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas la simple peur de se faire tabasser qui lui tordait les entrailles ; il craignait pour sa vie, qu'elle s'achève ainsi, bêtement, pour un malentendu et de la main d'une horde d'hommes furieux._

_*-Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu dois mourir, Sam Winchester. Tu le sais comme moi. Tu es promis à un avenir grandiose. Nous pourrions changer le monde tel que tu le connais, ensemble. Un monde où ce genre de scène ne pourrait être joué. Où il existerait une véritable justice divine. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?!_

_Au loin, une voix prononçait leur sentence, monceau d'absurdités et de foutaises tout juste bonnes à justifier que des hommes se comportent en animaux._

_*-Tu les entends parler de vengeance ? Se moqua Lucifer, le débit de sa voix se faisant plus rapide. Qu'y connaissent-ils ? Dit un mot, et je les détruirais tous, immondes pourceaux. _

_Tout homme sur le point de mourir connait un instant de faiblesse, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Sam ne devait pas échapper à la règle. Seul debout dans le noir, avec pour avenir la promesse d'une mort rapide et absurde, il chancela entre ces deux choix : se sacrifier et devenir le réceptacle de Lucifer ? Ou accepter de survivre au prix de la mort de milliers d'innocents, ses bourreaux compris ?_

_*-Sam._

_La voix de son frère creva l'obscurité comme une bulle._

_*-ça va aller. Tu m'entends ? On ne peut plus rien y faire._

_*-Je sais._

_*-Même jack Sparrow ne pourrait pas s'en sortir._

_Avec un rire jaune, Sam lâcha prise. Son frère avait raison. Aussi effrayant que ce soit, parfois, il fallait accepter le fait qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire. Durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il s'étrangla sur ces mots qui peinaient à franchir ses lèvres._

_*-Je t'aime, Dean._

_Il n'y avait bien que de là qu'il pouvait tirer sa force. Sur fond de « à vos armes ! », il ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Dean sera les dents un instant. Que ce soit parce qu'il ne se résignait pas à tant de mièvrerie, ou parce qu'il avait peur de se laisser submerger par l'émotion, il finit tout de même par répondre._

_*-Je t'aime, Sam._

_Le « Prêts ! » se fondit dans les ultimes suppliques de Lucifer. _

_*-Il n'est pas trop tard, Sam. Dit-le et je vous sauve tous les deux !_

_Pour toute réponse, Sam leva bien haut le menton et esquissa un sourire crispé aux allures de grimace. Quand à affronter la mort, il le ferait avec dignité._

_« Feu, tirez ! »_

_Il y eu une détonation assourdissante, et un grand flash blanc._

_Puis ce fut le silence._

_*-Michael ?!_

_*-Lucifer…_

_

* * *

_

_Bohahahahah. A bientot pour la suite!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Wouhouuuuuuuuuu! Je sais, j'ai mis le temps XD mais bon, pour ma défense, j'ai enfin trouvé un taff... On ne peut que se réjouir que je ne sois plus au chomage, n'est-ce pas?

Bref, je finirais cette fic dans tous les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ (comment ça personne s'inquiétait? XD)

Bref, ce chapitre marque la fin de ce qu'on peut considérer comme le premier des deux épisodes constituant ma fic. Nous en sommes donc clairement à mi chemin ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Un ange a passé_

Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais dans mon lit, à l'hôpital, assise en attendant qu'on me laisse partir. J'avais reprit le contrôle de mon corps après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais m'épuisait toujours à argumenter avec Damian. Il voulait accomplir sa vengeance tandis que Susan et moi tentions de lui tenir tête. Poppy pleurait dans un coin, apeurée par nos cris. Puis il y a eu ce grand éclat lumineux et une poussée invisible m'a jeté à bas de mon lit, me traversant de part en part. Depuis, c'est le vide dans ma tête, et l'hôpital est devenu étrangement silencieux. Plus aucune machine ne fonctionne, plus personne ne fait de bruit… En une seconde, je suis passée d'un monde plein de vie à une ville fantôme. Sauf que même les fantômes en ont disparu.

Sans hésiter, j'arrache les fils qui me relient aux moniteurs, et je descends de mon lit. La tête me tourne, mais ce n'est rien à côté de la peur qui me tord les entrailles. Quelque chose d'horrible s'est produit, et la vue de deux corps allongés dans le couloir ne fait que renforcer cette conviction. Se peut-il qu'ils soient… ? Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit tout en reprenant ma route. J'éprouve une drôle de sensation en mettant un pied devant l'autre, un peu comme si… je marchais dans du coton, comme si mes sens m'envoyaient deux informations contradictoires en même temps. Cette distorsion me donne envie de vomir…

Je chasse la nausée résolument, et me laisse tomber à côté d'une femme en uniforme. Je la reconnais, elle m'a fait mon bandage ce matin. Inconsciemment, je porte la main à mon cou et touche des doigts le pansement. Elle est morte. Inutile de la toucher pour m'en assurer.

Tout se met à tanguer autour de moi, à coup de gestes approximatifs, je me redresse et continue de marcher. Je percute un mur, puis une porte et un charriot. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les éviter ?

Un autre corps, droit devant. Je change de direction, mais peu importe le chemin que je souhaite emprunter pour sortir d'ici, on me barre toujours la voie.

*-Aidez-moi !! Je finis par hurler.

Le son de ma propre voix me fait tellement peur que je ne compte pas réitérer l'expérience. Au lieu de ça, je me mets à courir. Les couloirs se succèdent, je prends un escalier, puis deux. Par une fenêtre, je vois un parking. Plus qu'un étage et il n'y aura plus de murs blancs. Peut-être devrais-je être plus prudente dans ces escaliers, je ne suis toujours pas très assurée sur mes jambe.

Trop tard, je suis tombée.

Et c'est aussi bien. Je me suis fait mal, et la douleur surpasse tout un instant. En particulier cette impression que je suis toute seule et le resterai à jamais. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un. M'appuyant sur le mur pour soulager ma jambe, je tire sur la porte de service tant bien que mal et me glisse par l'ouverture. Je bouscule une poubelle et manque faire tomber le couvercle en tôle. De justesse, je le rattrape. Je n'aimerais pas entendre le son qu'il produirait en tombant. Non, pour rien au monde je ne le souhaiterais.

Couvercle à la main, je lève les yeux.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vois. Rien ne peut même l'expliquer. La dévastation qui règne sur la ville dépasse tout ce que mon entendement peut concevoir. Des ouragans aux tremblements de terre. Pas même la guerre ne peut faire ça : la ville a été rasé, et seul l'hôpital tient encore debout, intacte. Arbres, voitures, habitations… Plus rien n'a de haut ni de bas, comme soufflé suivant une direction bien précise dont l'épicentre se trouve vers le centre ville. Personne dans les alentours, de vivant du moins. Les repoussant résolument de mon esprit, les images des corps dispersés un peu partout ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, elles ne le doivent pas. Sans ça, je n'aurais plus la force d'avancer, et je peux aussi bien mourir tout de suite, car je sais que si je m'arrête, il n'y aura plus d'espoir pour moi.

Alors je marche. Au milieu de la route, regard braqué droit devant moi, mais évitant de m'arrêter sur les détails, j'avance. Mes lèvres tremblent, et je crois bien que je pleure. Pourquoi suis-je vivante ? Je ne devrais pas être vivante. Et eux, de quoi sont-ils morts ?

Au loin, un mouvement attire mon attention. Quelqu'un ? Non, plus grand que ça. Beaucoup plus grand… ça brille et rayonne d'un blanc qui pourrait aussi bien me brûler les yeux que me glacer le cœur. Au lieu de ça, il me réchauffe et m'appelle. M'effraie aussi. Mais existe-t-il encore quoi que ce soit qui ne me fasse pas peur sur terre ?

Fascinée, j'essaye de trouver un abri, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évident que cette « chose » m'a vu. Alors je m'arrête complètement, m'écroule sur place, et pleure en silence.

L'ange de la mort, ça ne peut être que lui, venu m'emmener. Et je sens qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre.

_************_

_Les Anges avaient tout détruit sur leur passage, tout. Un battement d'aile avait suffit. Lucifer ne mentait pas quand il disait ne pas pouvoir faire dans la demi-mesure… Les archanges ont une puissance phénoménale qui nécessite une grande maitrise. Inutile de se demander, maintenant, ce que donnerait la rencontre entre deux archanges. Ils avaient la réponse sous les yeux. Une apocalypse sur la ville de Brokenhills. Autant dire que l'endroit portait plus que jamais bien son nom. Surtout du point de vue où se trouvait Dean. Seul, et vivant._

_D'horreur, il était resté hypnotisé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui, sur le paysage d'arbres arrachés et de bâtiments mis à terre. Mais il lui fallut bien s'y arracher pour constater que Castiel se tenait maintenant à côté de lui._

_*-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_*-Michael t'as sauvé._

_*-En détruisant tout sur son passage ? _

_Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de pensée, aussi Dean enchaina-t-il sans laisser le temps à Castiel de répondre._

_*-Et Sam ? Où est-il ?_

_L'ange se contenta de froncer les sourcils, regard fixé sur la ville, au loin._

_*-Je l'ignore._

_Dean n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le ton évasif et le détachement de Castiel. Dans un sursaut de colère, il l'agrippa soudainement par le col et vint lui souffler au visage :_

_*-Alors trouve-le ! Que Michael bouge son putain de cul encore une fois s'il le faut._

_Il était comme fou, et sans retenu, il jeta Castiel au loin. Il avait cru mourir avec son frère, et voila qu'une ville venait d'être rasée et qu'il était à nouveau tout seul à devoir trouver la solution de tout ce micmac. Une fois de trop, les anges ne lui servaient à rien si ce n'est à compliquer la situation. S'il avait pu, il les aurait rayés de son carnet d'adresse sans hésitation. Mais voila, il fallait toujours que l'un d'eux refasse son apparition, la bouche en cul de poule et l'air aussi innocent que la vierge Marie._

_*-Bordel ! J'en ai foutrement marre de vos conneries à tous. Démons, anges, vous ne valez vraiment pas mieux les uns que les autres. Et sur ce coup, on peut même dire que vous vous êtes bien alliés pour nous faire chier._

_*-Ta colère est parfaitement compréhensible._

_*-Essaye de me dire le contraire, pour voir. Ça, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir._

_Et préférant tourner le dos à Castiel plutôt que de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les fourrés. Pour retrouver son frère, il savait par où commencer, et ce n'était pas un petit bois qui l'en empêcherait. Lèvres soudées et mâchoires serrées à en faire gonfler ses maxillaires, il se mit au devoir de couper à travers champs droit devant lui, totalement au hasard. Ce n'est qu'une fois une partie de son sang et de ses vêtements donnés en tribut aux ronces sur son chemin, et une fosse creusée depuis des siècles par l'écoulement d'un ruisseau lui coupant la route qu'il fit une pause._

_*-Je peux t'aider, affirma Castiel en apparaissant à ses cotés._

_Il restait à bonne distance, mais à son ton, il était évident qu'il souhaitait sincèrement se rattraper. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mal pour toute cette histoire._

_*-Ah ouai ? Et pour combien de temps ? Jusqu'à ce que ton maitre te siffle ?_

_En vouloir à Castiel pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette ville n'était surement pas totalement juste, mais pour l'instant, Dean n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Une fois de trop, quand ils avaient besoin de son aide, il les avait abandonnés. Et pour quoi ? Oh, comme toujours, l'ange aurait surement une bonne raison. Ce qui explique qu'il continue de le suivre pendant que Dean s'efforçait de trouver un passage dans cette jungle._

_*-Je peux t'emmener là-bas._

_Alors que Castiel avançait la main vers le front de Dean, ce dernier s'écarta vivement de la trajectoire._

_*-Wow… Tu sais ce que je pense de ce mode de transport…_

_Toujours dans la même position, Castiel se contenta de tourner le visage vers le petit ravin à leurs pieds, puis de revenir sur Dean, comme si la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Ce qui était le cas. Dean mettrait des heures à franchir tous les obstacles qui l'attendaient, et en plus, il venait déjà de subir le pire des traumatismes que puisse produire un ange. Il n'était donc plus à ça prêt. Résigné, il avança lui-même le front pour que Castiel les emmènent au centre ville._

_Une fois sur place, la conclusion de Castiel fut sans équivoque._

_*- Il n'y a rien de vivant ici._

_Puis il sembla tendre l'oreille à l'écoute d'un bruit lointain. Dean essaya bien de voir de quoi il pouvait s'agir, mais n'entendit rien._

_*-Quoi ? Sam ? SAAM !!! Tu m'entends ?_

_Pendant que Dean s'agitait inutilement, Castiel se mit en route, guidé par une voix intérieure. Il n'avait pas entendu, ni ressentit quoi que ce soit de semblable depuis qu'il avait trouvé Jimmy, son réceptacle. Non pas un appel, mais une invite discrète et diffuse, une promesse d'asile. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel était bien dans son corps sinon, il ne se contenterait pas de marcher à grands pas vers la source de cette étrange et indicible sensation. Il se serait littéralement désincarné à sa rencontre._

_A cette pensée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine._

_Quoi que ce soit, pour avoir résisté à la puissance dévastatrice libérée par l'affrontement des archanges, ce devait être au moins plus puissant qu'un simple ange. Et ça l'appelait, le démangeait comme une obsession._

_Un clin d'œil plus tard, il avait laissé Dean en plan et réapparaissait en plein milieu d'une grande avenue. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour trouver la source du tiraillement. Il ressentait si fort ce signal qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'agir d'un simple réceptacle humain… Et pourtant, c'est bien une femme, une simple femme qu'il aperçut non loin. Refreinant sa déception, il s'approcha à sa rencontre. Quand, à bout de forces, elle tomba à genou, il hâta le pas, franchissant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient en courant._

_*-ça va aller maintenant, s'entendit-il la rassurer._

_Elle pleurait. Au contact de sa main dans la sienne, il se figea, un frisson plus violent l'ayant saisi alors que sa nature se révélait à luit. Incrédule, il échangea un regard avec elle._

_*-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Qui a osé vous amputer de la sorte ?_

_Il la voyait clairement maintenant. Merveille et monstruosité à la fois, perfection affligée de la pire des difformités._

_Le regard braqué sur lui, elle tentait de retenir ses larmes, mais rien n'y faisait. Elles coulaient, incontrôlables. Elle n'était pas seulement ce papillon prêt à éclore et s'envoler que Castiel voyait. Elle était juste perdue. Humaine._

_*- Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle tout en d'essuyant le nez d'un geste enfantin. _

_*- Non_

_Le soulagement fit place nette sur son visage. Mais il ne devait pas faire long feu._

_*- Pourquoi sont-ils tous morts ?_

_Tordu par le chagrin, ses traits se brouillèrent._

_*- Comment je vais faire… ?_

_*- Je peux vous aider. _

_Et il voyait très clairement comment faire. Alors que la demoiselle levait un regard plein d'espoir sur lui, Castiel posa une main sur son front et l'autre à l'arrière de son crâne. Une fois nichée au creux de son bras, il fit appel à un pouvoir qu'il n'avait que rarement convoqué parce qu'il lui était habituellement refusé. L'heure n'était pas encore à réfléchir à ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et quand bien même devrait-il le regretter à l'avenir qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas s'en empêcher. Son instinct d'ange autant que sa grâce divine lui dictaient d'agir. Jusque là agrippée à lui, Noah lâcha prise quand il libéra son pouvoir à travers son esprit, et c'est de justesse qu'il la rattrapa._

_*- Voila. Je vous ai guérit. Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant, se réjouit-il._

_Pour toute réaction, Noah éclata en sanglots._

_*- Merci, balbutia-t-elle._

_Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir réparer ses erreurs. Celles à sa portée, du moins. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Savoir qui elle était ne lui donnait pas les clefs pour comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. Elle n'était qu'une humaine, après tout. Pas Dieu._

_

* * *

_

Et voili, pour la suite, je créerais une nouvelle histoire!

Et je devrais quitter le point de vue des deux garçons pourme concentrer un peu plus sur Castiel, mon p'tit chou ^^ Les deux autres seront aussi dans les parages, bien sur ;) Et Sam n'est pas perdu, qu'on se rassure!

Bizz et en espérant vous retrouver sur l'autre histoire! Merci d'avoir suivit :)


End file.
